FEA: Of Tactics and Magic
by Madnesz23
Summary: A short series of Tharja and the Avatar (Alex) in their relationship with the start, furthered with both time-loomed children and great warlords that seek to control the world. This is only a look at their relation and up to me, judge it if you wish.
1. Alex's New Question

Two weeks have passed since the death of Ylisse's Exalt and the young prince Chrom had lost his will to fight until the Pegasus Knight Sumia smacked him hard with a fist instead of a palm four days ago.  
With the fire reignited, the Shepherds were ready to take down the tyrant king Gangrel, but first they needed to find the monster since he had gone into hiding.

Alex, the tactician that has long joined and aided the Shepherds through several key battles, was sitting in his tent as he sorted through the various amount of data that was collected about the Plegian forces that would be knew to be ready for their return, but the scouts have done so much for little as there appeared to be some form of wide-spread revolution going on, making the gather of information difficult to do.

He moved several forms away and started to write out his response for the combined forces to follow, in case Gangrel made for a preemptive attack, but soon he was sweating on the words, huffing a bit as he waved at his face, curious to why the heat was getting to him. 'Where did the heat come from, we've in Regna Ferox so it should be cold, right...?' After a few more moments in the unbearable heat, the young tactician stood up and grabbed his cloak, putting it on as he stepped out into the snow-laden ground, his boots crunching the puffy white in his intent of wandering the camp, the frigid touching his soul as a soothing tone as he looked at the members that were out and about at the time.

He passed Nowi, Gregor, Ricken, and Panne as they enjoyed the snow with several others, pleased to see such ease among the Shepherds as the war was not the only thing to live for. He was also reminded that new experiences would be learned as Sumia and Cordelia drilled the fledgling riders of Lissa, Marabelle, and the unexpected guest of Olivia of how to ride the Pegasus mounts as the nearby trek of hooves meant that Stahl and Sully were drilling others on how to perform their duties as a mounted soldier.

It was a peaceful pace of mind as he continued to hear Vaike drunkenly cheering with other members of the united Ylisse-Ferox army, shuddering at the thought of a drunk Vaike in combat before heading into the temp barracks that they had set up for casual relief, breathing as he looked around before pausing when he felt a familiar presence that had been stalking him for some time, the person that had joined them in the escape of Plegia Castle.

"Tharja? ...are you following me?" The reply was sudden, even to himself, but Alex had to know why the dark mage had been stalking him for some time, catching her here would mean that she could not hide forever and had to come out... if she was not a spy or enemy agent.

The silence followed in the wake of his words before her voice came to light. "...Maybe." Alex turned to the stack of crates by the entrance and, sure enough, she stepped out from behind the wooden barrier, a hand trailing on the wood as her other hand was gripping a Ruin that they had found in one of the Anna's shop. He was somewhat relieved that she was not going to prolong the conversation, but his mind picked out her form as unusual as she usually stood straight and rigid and only displayed emotion in battle, yet her stance was odd as it radiated a nervous air about her like she was indecisive on something.

The teal-haired young man shook the image out of his mind as he spoke in a hushed voice as to not attract attention from anyone who could come close to the tent. "Maybe?! I've seen you hiding behind tents and wagons all week!" It was a tough topic, but the tactician had to know, did she have some prior arrangements to the king or did she have something else to be here for?

Tharja stepped closer to him, leaving inches from each other's bodies as her right hand was placed on his shirt, her cheeks a tad pink as it moved over the texture. "So you finally noticed... my love." The response was an odd thing to hear as she usually hid in the shadows and didn't show any form of care for anyone.

Alex wanted to remove the hand from touching him, but he was more conflicted on her words. 'Love...?' Did she see him as someone she liked or was she so interested in him as she wanted to keep him all to herself so he spoke with a questioning manner. "Sorry, what? My... love?"

She pressed closer as if she wanted to be as close as she could, her chest pressing into his chest as she did not raised her eyes to look him straight in the eyes like... a fear was keeping her from doing such other than using a hand to feel his heartbeat. "Oh yes. I realized it the first moment we locked eyes. "He isn't like the others," I thought. "He's the one I've been looking for"!" Alex nearly felt the nailed fingers dig into his flesh through the shirt so, to both ease the pain and to get some breathing room, he took the hand and removed it from the material before releasing it.

"Riiiiiight. Well, um, thank you? ...I guess?" He took a step back to keep room between them, his mind racing on the fact that she referred to him as 'my love' which could be seen in several different lights.

"That's why I've been watching your every... single... move." Alex was certain that he should be uncomfortable as Tharja closed the gap again, though inches once more than pressing into him, her body losing the nervous edge as she continued. "Yesterday you read two books and part of a third." Her hand reached out again, but instead withdrew which was odd to Alex's view. "You snacked on an apple. And last night, you turned over twelve times in your sleep... Well above average."

Alex wanted his body to panic over the short mentions of his behavior, but he was more curious than scared as he tried to think why she would watch him in such a way. "You've been watching my sleep?!" He cringed as it was a small yelp, but he was not caring, he was wanting to understand her reasons.

"I thought you'd be grateful." Her tone changed to one of pain, of hurt, but Alex was more worry of why than hate her like a foe.

He shook his head and he could see that her mood had lightened up as he spoke again. "No, I think "disturbed" is more the word." He rubbed the back of his neck in the loss of words if she was a devoted ally or a stalking enemy, though she would have slain him if she was an enemy still. "You mean to tell me you've been following me every day since we met?"

Tharja shifted in place as she tried to turn the chat the other way, but she decided to explain it as simple as she believed. "...Yes." That simple word filled Alex with some worry, but he would play along to continue on.

"I suddenly feel very ill." It was a minor thing that he understood her belief, but for some odd reason, he was grieved that she could easily kill him should the event come up, but the way she moved to help him sit just didn't shout enemy, more like interested person.

She spoke with a minor blush to her face as she whispered. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She leaned closer as she finished her sentence. "...Veeery good care."

Alex could not fault Tharja's strange devotion, but he was concerned with who could be listening to their exchange, leaning forward out of reach of the lips. "Coming from a normal friend, I'd probably be happy to hear that." He breathed as he looked forth to the entrance, the cold breeze filling his soul like a remainder. "But somehow when you say it, it's not quite so comforting..." He sighed inward at the words, afraid that he may have offended her in some way.

Instead, she stood up and had her back to him as she hummed in question, the tone a questioning one than a hurt one. "Is that what you want, Alex?" She turned around with her eyes sparkling in wonderment that the tactician was sure that she was not hurt, but more wanting to please... him. "Someone... "normal"?" perhaps she was hurt from the words, but she was showing an interest of learning what he could want.

"Well, I... suppose?" Alex said with a rub of his jaw as he thought about it. Love and romance had never touched his mind before and, sure there were several in the Shepherds who are lovely, he is a tactician, not a romantic. "That's to say-"

But before he could finish, the dark mage held up a hand, halting his stream as she spoke. "All I needed to hear." And with that, she turned back around and took off into the winds.

"Wait, Tharja! Stay here!" But she was already gone by the time he finished his new sentence. "...Where I can see you!" Silence filled the gaps as Alex slumped into the chair, hand to his face as he was now wishing he hadn't said that. "Oh gods, this will not end well..." For a few minutes, he just sat there, trying to figure out her motive before he stood up and headed out to find her, but even her tent was empty when he investigated and asked around if they had seen Tharja, but not many knew where she was now, Nowi and Donnel were the only one she passed and they only briefly saw her before she bolted past them. He sighed as he instead retired to his tent, returning to work with his head cooled off, but now rampant with the thoughts of Tharja and what she wants as he worked to complete the paperwork until his work was interrupted by the leader of the Shepherds, Prince Chrom, entering the tent with a look of worry on his face. "Ah, Chrom, I didn't know you were going to pay me a visit."

"Yeah..." Chrom's tone was worrying as he took a seat across from Alex and the tactician stopped working with one of the brief reports to address his friend.

"Chrom, what is your trouble, this doesn't have anything to do with Gangrel, is it?"

"No, it doesn't..." The prince said as Alex listened for the reason. "It has everything to do with Fredrick..."

"Oh, that is not a good tone, what has he done...?" Chrom's friend watched carefully to see if he could figure out what it could be as he took in the prince's awkward seating, an effort to hide his face, and a small shake in his sword hand as if he is wanting to use it to...  
Alex then figured it out as Chrom had told him something in a familiar position, a thing that Fredrick had done to improve the morale of the troops to varying emotions before they even entered the Plegian desert. Though it was a minor thing, Chrom was mortified by it as a number of Shepherds would have some form of terror or glee as Lissa was laughing her head off and Sumia couldn't even speak without wearing a strong blush toward the Captain.

"I have begun to hear rumors that some of the Shepherds had hidden their copy of Fredrick's morality posters from me and I just don't want them to... reveal those posters to the people once this is done..."

Alex sighed as he slumped into his seat. "Come now, they are not that terrible, I am more curious as to who Fredrick asked to create your... royal stature." Alex smirked as Chrom sharply looked up with a glare on his face, the shaking gone as he readied his left hand to pull out Falchion.

"Alex, you didn't...!"

"Sumia, Lissa, and I all agreed to keep ours hidden until we could 'properly' deliver them to a more reasonable location where no foes can find out about Fredrick's handiwork." This was a difficult position as Chrom stood up and slowly pulled out his blade before Alex spoke. "Now now, no need for that in here, I like my office as it is."

Though Chrom was well within his rights to break the office, he decided otherwise as he asked. "Then fight me on the field, if I win, you all will burn those posters."

"And if I win, Chrom, WE keep the secret to ourselves and the posters until we can give them over as 'disposable material'."

"Deal." They both shook on it and then headed out to the combat field to duel in the wind and snow as members soon joining to cheer on both sides as they exchanged blow for blow, neither willing to back down as the bond between them grew, Alex's mind easing Tharja away for the time as he focused solely on fighting his opponent...


	2. The Grandmaster

Alex was surprised by far as he thought that Emmeryn's words would influence a few of Plegia's residents, not legions of Barbarians, Wyvern Riders, and Dark Mages along with others as they clashed with the loyalist forces of King Gangrel, marking themselves with vibrant colors of green in honor of the late Exalt as they proceed in combat with their former colleagues with the Ylisse-Ferox joint army bearing down as well, leaving the Shepherds a wide open hole to exploit as they fought against King Gangrel's personal guard.

At first, he had believed that they were not quite ready to face the threat of open war, their small group against the best of what Plegia has to offer, but the moment he stepped on the battlefield, he knew the outcome...

...King Gangrel would fall this day...

Having the Shepherds separate was a wise plan as he had the ones on horseback taking out the forts to the side of their entrance while the main body focused down the enemies in front of them, the advance slow, but sure as they took out the guard one by one as they approached Gangrel, smug as the day Emm died, but his forces would not break the Shepherds now and not ever.

As usual, Tharja took to Alex's side like a moth to a flame, yet her expression was conflicted as she was between fighting or hugging him tightly. He pondered why she would be so crushed between the options when he spotted Gangrel, the sneaky monster, trying to get a back strike on Tharja.

Alex shoved her out of the way just as the blade was rushed forward, Alex's left shoulder now impaled and stunned for the moment as Gangrel was wielding a Levin Sword, the tactician quickly leaping back to avoid another bolt of lightning as he quickly pulled out a Steel Sword to fight, his right hand the same that will see him through the day.

The two clashed against each other as the fighting grew as more soldiers flooded the area to overwhelm the Shepherds, though it was hard-pressed to even kill them as Chrom was trying his best to save his friend with the vigor of a wyvern, a fact that Alex was glad to have as steel clashed with magical alloy, the tactician standing his ground in protecting Tharja from Gangrel's attacks while she kept the distance between the small fight and the army.

"Foolish little boy, you are nothing in the face of true power!"

"You're only half-right, Gangrel, I am something, something that surpasses you in every way and that is why you now know, deep down, that you are going to die this day with only your beliefs to keep you up." Gangrel snarled as he lashed out further to kill Alex, but the tactician stood the ground, he held the king back as he bided time for the Shepherds to catch up. "Your men abandon the monster that wished to continue an age-old war, a war that never was pushed for as both sides suffered, but only one side had actually took the courage to recover and wait while you were brewing in your own resentment for a man who gave everything to his line to clean up while he died without facing the suffering that was before his people, and that's the thing..." Alex gave a small grin as he finished. "Emm was a far better ruler than you can ever hope to dream."

"GAAAHHH!" Gangrel roared as he swung faster in wild abandon, Alex now struggling to keep the blows from killing, though he was getting slashed across his body and stumbled back as Gangrel slashed his left cheek, a jolt of electricity surging from the wound as Ale was forced to close the left eye as the power surged through his face before he tripped and Gangrel moved for the killing blow, only for Chrom to rush in with a parry, knocking the Levin Sword out of Gangrel's hands as the prince ran him through with Falchion. "F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies ...alone..." With a swift pull, the Mad King fell to the ground, blood now seeping out the chest wound as it soaked the sands red.

* * *

With Gangrel fallen, the remaining soldiers quickly surrendered as hostiles ended and the damages across the land were fixed, the threat now over as all returned to their place, the now Exalt Chrom, though he forsworn the title in respects, taking his new place and role as leader of a nation while Alex stayed at the Shepherd Barracks, resuming to read and partake in some cinnamon rolls there as he had no home to go to, his marks healing up as he sat in silence, Libra already healing him up, but the wound under his eye would need time to completely heal, even with the stave's energy.

'Well, at least I have a place I can call home, but it feels unreal... not being by Chrom's side right now and though politics are not my forte, it just is worth it...' His silent thoughts were soon interrupted as someone entered the room, his gaze tilted up to see Tharja closing the door behind her with a look of worry. neither said a word as the dark mage strolled up to him and, without hesitation, ran a hand over his cheek as she touched the wound with regret as she crouched to his level.

Tharja decided to start it off with her own words. "...Does... Does it hurt now?"

Alex shook his head as the hand came away. "Libra did an excellent job fixing it up, but there is going to be a scar under my eye, he said that the magic from Gangrel's sword may interfere with the healing process and could be several years before it disappears." Tharja stood back up to walk behind Alex before encircling her arms around him, a sweet gesture that shouldn't be working for her, but it was. "Are you okay?"

"...No." Tharja solemnly said as her hold slightly tightened. "I was trying to support you as best as I can since we had overextended, as you said, but the moment that... you were stabbed, I was running in my mind, scared out of it as I saw it in front of my eyes and thought I was in the way, that I was going to die if you didn't stand, but you did..." She emitted the urge to press closer, but she just stood. "I'd hate myself if I was the cause of your death, of your... end..."

"It's... fine..." Alex was unsure of how to do this as she was being honest about this, did she want to be closer to him or being sincere to him? "There was a sense of concern running through my mind as he was charging for you, he wanted to kill you and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing..." Alex rubbed his hands together as he pondered the situation. "You... are a dear friend of mine and I had to buy you time... by stalling the king himself, a reckless move, but..."

"It worked out." Tharja said as she released her grip and headed back to the front of the tactician, her back turned to him as she spoke. "Am I truly that dear, I wonder..." With that, she left the room and left Alex alone to his thoughts.

'She was reserved this time around... like she was trying to play a different person, the vibe was like a less imposing Maribelle who could share her feelings willingly... why would Tharja try to be like that...?' Alex wondered the whole thing out, but there was no common logic to her actions or behavior so he pushed it to the side as he returned to reading before he spotted something under a pile of notes that he had made for the Shepherds and a new unit of Plegian soldiers to rebuild relations between the nations, reaching over and removing the small pile to find that Chrom had sent him a request, reading it aloud.

"Dear Alex,"  
"I hope this letter finds you in good health after the Shepherds were left to their own within the weeks of the war's end."  
"As I take the place of ruler, I have need of someone of great military value to help guide and organize Ylisse's currently scattered strength."  
"I ask that you take the mantle of Grandmaster of both the Shepherds and the Ylissian forces."  
"I can't think of anyone else who has not only driven the Shepherds to victory, but has also become a critical part of its forces."

Alex smiled as he spotted a side note that actually looked like Chrom's handwriting, explaining that Fredrick was the one who had not only wrote down the letter, but had also printed it out in a few fonts to get the meaning across, even tried to get a full squad of cavaliers to escort the tactician to the capital, but the idea was vetoed immediately as Alex should come on his own, not under heavy protection. He took a breath as he stood up. "Well, if the ruler of the land wants me to be his aide, I will not deny him the chance." Picking up the needed things, he opened the door and went on his way, his short chat with Tharja roaming in his mind for a time.


	3. Her Affections & Marauders

Four months after the war, Alex was enlisted as Grandmaster to Prince Chrom as he worked his best to ensure everything was in order. His arrival to Ylisstol was coupled with the marriage of Sumia and Chrom which was quite a spectacle to behold before his enroll.

Even that was actually handled by Fredrick as Chrom had taken his new wife somewhere private, leaving Alex to tend to the work before the royal couple returned, glowing from the short time away and often making small excuses to get together once more.

Things, however, did get on a rough start as Alex had posted forth a basic manifest for a small gathering of Plegian soldiers to fight with Ylissian forces, nearly causing an uproar within the council when he had explained that, though the tensions were still high, several Plegians had turned their back on Gangrel around Emm's martyr act and have openly been working to regain order as best as they can, the best that Ylisse could possibly do was form a similar organization like the Shepherds for the Plegians to use as to see and defend.

Though the initial consent was never, a number of individuals on the council started to panic greatly as slips of word roamed into the room, the Risen were still out and about and they were not just in Ylisse or Ferox anymore, attacking Plegian villages and towns in small groups but the main problem was that the Plegians were not in control, that they were just as victim as anyone else. Against the overwhelming power, they accepted Alex's request with the requirement of someone trust-worthy be placed in command and under the Grandmaster's command.

Alex had sorted through the ample candidates to find a good one to set under him, but also not lost of mind as some, from scout reports, were now unhinged with both loss of king and Risen attacks. He shook his head as he pushed the first set aside and picked up the next. 'Needs to be someone who can keep a able head, is able to rally, and who can show that they care about the nations...' Deciding to head out with his new forms, Alex stood up in his new coat and went out the door, closing it and locking it before moving on to wander.

Through the halls and open ways, Alex felt the sun shine on his soul as he took in everyone, taking note of Fredrick, Sully, and Stahl working to train the new cavalier into the reigns in the distance while closer in were the archers being trained by a Ylissian Sniper as Virion had up and disappeared from the Shepherds, leaving little behind to give a heading.  
This didn't stop, however, as the clergy grew with the aid of Libra and several surprise visits of Lissa while those able to wield a sword, axe, or lance were given training to both refine and teach in Fredrick's spare time, even Donnel was picking up new tricks. The Pegasus knights have not recovered quite yet though and there was little to amounts to mages in the Halidom, but with Cordelia and Ricken working on it, there was sure to be something to work with in the end.

What surprised him though was Gaius and Maribelle together, Maribelle hanging onto a cleaned-up Gaius as they were heading off somewhere else. This was strange for him as he was sure that Maribelle has had a direct grudge at the Thief, ready to bash him at any chance she could get, but now it was lovey-dovey with the pair.  
He looked over the training ground to find a specific person, but she was nowhere to be seen, leaving him to question her whereabouts. "Where in Ylisse is Tharja, Fredrick used something to get her to train with the rest, but she isn't here..."

"She in the barracks kitchen, sir." Alex jumped as he spun around in a panic searching for the source, finding nothing before calming down and looking again, spotting the massive suit of knight armor standing a few feet from the archway, the source of the voice coming from under a helmet of like material which nearly threw him off.

But Alex knew him well, the 'ghost of the Shepherds. "Kellam, how long were you following me?"

"When you were passing the trio of servants, just barely out of your office." The Grandmaster nodded as the knight removed the helm, revealing a gentle giant of honest intention. "Like I said, she went to the kitchen, whizzing past me with such speed before closed the door shut on me, without even knowing... I was there."

"Very well, I'll see what she's up to, you get back to training and... keep an eye out for Vaike, I am tempted to believe he is drinking himself down."

"You want to...?"

Alex shook his head as he headed out. "No, just keep an eye open for him, he is bound to get into trouble." The knight nodded as he placed the helmet back on and headed out, the Grandmaster heading for the kitchen to see if Tharja is doing something abnormal to the Shepherds' food stocks...

* * *

The door yielded no resistance as Alex stepped on in, searching for the elusive dark mage and the only signs of life would be the smell of food being cooked. 'What could she be doing to our stock for her to be cooking something?' Footsteps soon started to come out of the kitchen as the sounds settled and Alex opened his mouth as he stood up. "Tharja, what are..." Anymore stopped as he turned to find Tharja... different in a big part.

Though her hairpiece and heels remained, she was now wearing a bright yellow sundress underneath the apron, no cloak to hide her figure as she was ACTUALLY wearing a smile, not a smirk like her casting hexes, a genuine curve in her lips that threw Alex further with Tharja's words. "Why good day, Alex!" Though Alex's body wanted to leave his place, he couldn't or wouldn't as she moved closer with a pie in hand, setting it down as she took a seat next to him. "How fare you? Enjoying this weather?"

Too stunned to deny the words, the tactician decided to asked the obvious question as he looked down to her. "...Tharja? What are you doing?"

"What, me?" She laughed aloud with a 'Ho ho!' "Whatever do you mean. Just a normal greeting on a typical day." She gazed at him from her place, a fair distance wider than what he had expected her to be doing. "...Why? Are you concerned with my welfare, good sir?"

Alex was not sure how to process the situation on his hands here, so he just played along to get some answers. "Um, well..." He sat back down, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he replied as best as he could. "I guess, in a way."

She started to bounce with her smile widening, surprisingly happy for the concern. "You ARE?! Why, how sweeeeeet!"

The Grandmaster breathed as he directed his words, unsettled by the joyful nature, though it would be a welcoming sight if she was opening up to people and showed some vulnerability to them. "Actually, I'm more concerned about what you're planning for me."

"Of course I have a plan for you silly-billy!" Those words sounded more like Sumia than Tharja as she continued. "Now close your eyes, and get ready for..." Alex nearly drew back in worry as Tharja moved the pie right in front of him. "A slice of liver-and-eel pie!" he smiled as Alex stared with such confusion before turning back to her on what had occurred. "That's your favorite, correct?" She hummed to herself a she went on. "Oh, I do so adore baking..."

Alex, aghast from the present of the pie, was certain now that she may have changed through some abnormal method. "...Are you SURE you're all right, Tharja?" It is a possibility from several types of food that could affect a being's behavior. "You didn't eat anything strange, did you?" She shook her head as she pulled out a set of fork and knife, setting them in front of her. "Miscast a hex?" Another shake, leaving Alex to try a more normal method. "Hit your head on a rock?"

Tharja simply laughed with a 'Oh ho ho' with a hand to her mouth with a 'goodness me!'. "Such an imagination you have, good sir." She proceeded to cut out slices of the pie with the utensils that she had pulled out. "I'm sure I wouldn't know anything about anything strange, much less eat it!" Alex wanted to say that she was doing something out of her character. "Just a typical day for a typical girl here."

Alex started to piece it out as he had noticed her stalking and his choice of words may have influenced her to change how she approached him, ceasing to stalk him as she was just gone, most likely to be... more like the others in behavior. "This is about our conversation from before, isn't it?"

"Don't be silly." Plucking a large piece off the plate, Tharja offered the piece to Alex. "Now have some pie!"

"Look, I don't want-MMPH!" Alex tried to voice his disapproval of Tharja's denial, but she had shoved the piece into his mouth, forcing him to eat it, its taste quite nice, but it did not top his secret food. "...Actually, that's delicious."

"Oh, huzzah!" Alex was surprised that Tharja would even take the time to bake a wonderful dish, let alone cook it without any help. "I've been working on the recipe every day after normal practice!"

Alex paused for a moment before he sighed, clearly her intentions had manifested in an unusual way called 'normal practice' as he pressed on it. "'Normal practice'...?" That would answer her new behavior and why she was conflicted at the final in Plegia. "You mean you've been practicing being normal?"

"Indeed!; And it worked!; I'm perfectly normal!" She would have spun around if she were standing, but instead pumped her hands like a love-struck village girl as she smiled with a 'Ho ho'. "My yes, so typically normally plain."

"Do you realize that "typical normal" is actually very, very unusual?" That quickly stole some fire from Tharja's gleeful act as her face was starting to get shadowed under her dark locks.

"Oh my, huzzah?" She started to fiddle with her fingers as she took in his words. "Goodness, I simply must... something?"

Alex stood up and stood behind Tharja as he undid the ties of the apron from the bottom. "Tharja, I'm sorry about what I said before." As the lower ties were complete, his hands moved up to her neck and started to undo the ties there. "You shouldn't have listened to me." Taking the apron off and setting it on the table, Alex reached around and encircled Tharja with a hug as she bit her lip, a hand on his arm. "I liked you more the way you were, so can you go back to being the old Tharja?"

The other hand reached up and gripped into the cloth as her face hid itself in the shadow of hair. "Gracious, I... I have been practicing so diligently as of late, I'm not sure I can stop!"

"Well, let's start with some food and conversation." Releasing her and sitting back down, a fork in hand as he started to eat some of the pieces. "So, where did you get the idea of 'normal practice'?"

A hand smoothed over the dress like she was exposed out of her element from before. "I first had the plan to change myself with hex, but... that would be for a more extreme measure, not settling well as I was affecting myself with a spell, so I used a more natural method to... catch your attention." Alex watched as Tharja continued to touch the dress, not pleased with its color one bit. "So I went to observing the other females among the Shepherds to get a better understanding, even going as far as to learn baking from... ugh." She cupped her face as she was dismayed, nearly laying her head on the table in angst. "I took lessons from the Queen."

"She isn't that terrible as people often make her out to be."

"I know, but it was... pathetic to watch her trip here and there, even in the kitchen when it is just clean." Pulling a second fork out of the apron, Tharja took a piece of pie and took a bite out of it, quickly finding it amazing to her tastes as she looked at it. "Whoa, this is amazing!"

"yes, it is." Alex gave a smile as Tharja shrunk away flustered. "So Sumia gave you lessons on baking pies?"

"Not only those, but also cakes, cookies, and some pastries that the cooks had helped with in some parts." She paused and Alex followed her gaze to see a large suit of armor sitting across from them. "...Was that armor eating...?"

Alex gave a look of understanding as both said the name in mind. "Kellam."

The silent giant stopped with a piece to his mouth as two people stared at him, the unamused Grandmaster and embarrassed Dark Mage, as he started, a gloved hand rubbing the back of his neck as he gave a small chuckle. "Umm ...Sorry about following you and... eating your pie." Alex waved it off as he took charge.

"All can be forgiven, Kellam, but how long were you here?"

"Well, I arrived during the... forced pie feed, is there anything that I missed?"

"No, nothing happ..." Tharja started as she tried to get up and walk away, but the presence of a hand stopped her short, prompting her to sit firmly down with a blush as Alex continued, giving a small grin that Tharja really liked his touch.  
"Nothing much, but Kellam, I need to ask." Alex leaned forward as the knight copied the action. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Oh, bad news..." He gestured to the entrance and both heard the tell-tell sounds of feet, leather shifting, and a small scent of alcohol on the other side of the door. "Vaike, drunk off his rear, started to spread some weird rumors about you meeting someone and some novice knight actually ignited the flame after stating that you were here from a guess."  
Tharja looked on the edge of bursting in anger, possibly wanting to curse the Fighter AND Knight to their end days, but Alex reassured her as he replied calmly.

"I see..." Alex started to make a plan with both hands under his jaw, gauging the chances of several in his mind before his gaze returned to the kitchen as a idea sprung in his mind, Kellam and Tharja quickly seeing the change as Alex asked. "Tharja, are you able to make a small curse, one that can invoke panic?"

"Yes, why?" But her interest turned to Kellam as he asked.  
"Kellam, did anyone spot you come in here after me?"

"No, no one actually notices unless they pay attention, why?" The smile that graced Alex's face sent shivers up both of their spines, even by Tharja's standards.

"Then we have the perfect plan on hand, we just need the curse and a few pounds of flour." Both nodded as they followed his plan, a bit of a joke for both of them, but it was going to be Alex's payback at the Fighter...

* * *

"Are you sure that he is in there with a girl?"

"Yeah, so get ready to caught him in the act and rub it in his face... whoa, there are so many clouds." Vaike was drunk once more as he and a small group of soldiers surrounded the entrance to catch the Grandmaster offguard as they...

What happened next, however, was that of nightmares as a massive figure stumbled out of the entrance and roared, a massive Revenant as panic ensued across the field, Vaike fainting from both the shock of a surprise and his overdose of alcohol while his cohorts shattered from the scene, scared out of their minds while Alex and Tharja, wearing Alex's cloak, headed out to a safer location, the initial ploy foiled by a mix of curses, silent giants, and a coating of flour...

* * *

After getting to the palace and to Alex's chambers, Tharja was glad for the selfless act that she gripped onto Alex with a hug before she quickly back off with an apologize. "I am so sorry for that!"

"It's okay, just another part of this odd day in a way." Tharja nodded as she looked about the chamber, amused by the sheer details and the number given to the new Grandmaster.

"You live here now!?"

"Yes, Chrom gave it to me when he issued me as Grandmaster, now give me a sec as I sort through some documents." Alex said, letting the Dark Mage wear his cloak, as he pulled through several pieces of parchment. "It will most likely take Kellam some time to get all your things to me, you will need to lodge here for a period as there will be a large amount of problems coming from this small incident."

"I am more than glad to be here... with you..." Tharja said as she ran a hand along her arm, unsure what to say. "Though it was wise to undo the curse, the palace would be very intense to see that man in his... altered appearance."

"Too true."

"Also, you didn't need to save me from that idiot, I could have taken him."

"Yes, and have become the object of jabs at your personal place as a gloomy hex master and dark mage." Alex said as he waved a bit of paper without looking. "Trust me, I am merely helping out in preserving your self confidence as a dark mage, no one should know that the scariest individual wore a very lovely dress for the Grandmaster." Though Alex expected that Tharja would curse him for saying such things, he was slightly surprised to feel her hug him from behind, looking back a moment as they stood in silence, her voice finding purchase in the room.

"Thank you very much..."

"It was no problem, I am glad that I had a nice chat with you and ate some pie with you, though you may have to burn the dress, you seemed distressed with the thing." Both chuckled as Tharja returned the comment.

"Sure, but I like it, I was only nervous about our little gathering." She released and encircled to see the forms that number and picked up some Plegian pictures. "Why are these here?"

"Those are for the Marauders." Tharja glanced over with a questioning look.

"The Marauders?"

"A faction like the Shepherds, but for Plegia." Tharja opened her mouth to reply, but Alex kept going. "Though we had believed that Plegia was in charge of the Risen, they were actually the opposite, a number of spells controlled the legions, but not anymore as they have been razing Plegian villages and outposts without remorse, turning on the very masters we believed." Alex shifted through another few documents as he looked for something, pulling out a list and looking over the names with Tharja looking as well. "When I made the decision, some did see it as a problem, but support quickly flowed in from both Ylissean and Plegian sources and the Marauders were approved as they need someone to keep them safe far better than the currently disarrayed army."

Tharja nodded as she looked at the pictures and stopped on one, giving a mix of a smirk and a line as she showed the picture to Alex. "Give this one the command, he is suitable for the place." Alex took it and studied it as he looked over the list before Tharja spoke. "That... is my stepbrother Barlowe, he is a recently addition to Gangrel's forces, but has a good sense of... honestly and farsight that most of the soldiers lacked."

"Is he a good man?"

"...The best, actually." Alex nodded as he exchanged looks with Tharja as he crossed off the rest and spoke with the pile together.

"Very well, I will meet with Barlowe and give him the task after a good number of questions, you can sleep in my bed, this is going to be a long night." Tharja nodded with a slight touch of glee as she headed off, containing herself as Alex continued to work on getting the young Mercenary to meet before he started to organize questions to judge him, he may be good, but Alex had to make sure as not all the Plegians have the best sight to Ylisse or the Shepherds in general...


	4. Sparks among Allies

Alex breathed as he entered the room, a hut far from the castle as he explained and listened that Plegia relations would be dealt a little ways from Ylisstol and Alex couldn't blame the people, they were afraid of another sacking so soon after the war, his hand closing the door shut as the Mercenary sat up in attention as the Grandmaster sat down, sorting through his papers before glancing at the still-attention Barlowe and spoke. "At ease, you are a friend here, no fear among my wards please."

The Mercenary relaxed as he breathed, slightly older than both Tharja and Alex, as he spoke in a downtrodden voice, a tone less chipper than he had guessed. "Sorry, first time meeting the 'Grandmaster' and I thought I should show my respects."

"No harm done, though you are less happy than what Tharja has told of you." This got his attention as a hand reached out and grabbed the cloak.

"Where is she, is she alright!?"

"Barlowe, peace." The grip released as Alex sat back down with Barlowe following slowly. "Tharja is a part of the Shepherds, having joined us during Plegia Castle, she has been in my company for a few months, sticking close and she is perfectly fine, just very attached at times."

Barlowe sighed as he laid back, his voice now better and more alive. "Thank the gods she is okay, when I heard that she disappeared during the Exalt's death, I was on pins and needles for her safety... um, no offense, sir." Alex shook his head as they were having idle conversation.

"None taken, Barlowe, Emm died for her beliefs and she wanted peace, just peace." Alex moved the forms in front of Barlowe as he continued on. "Now, the reason I have asked of you is to give you the new position of Marauder Captain, but before I can safely acknowledge you as a new member in my service, I have to drill you with questions for two reasons." Alex raised a hand as Barlowe watched with interest. "One, to ensure that my trust is not betrayed and that you have what it takes and, Two, to give you a quick rundown as some have lost their minds and I need sanity to be a part of your behavior, not a 'optional' belief."

Barlowe nodded with vigor. "Certainly, Sir!" Alex nodded as he started off.

"Before you had enlisted as a soldier, what were you beforehand?"  
"A wyvern tamer, I tame wild wyverns that reside in Plegia and sometimes from Valm and I mentor those I saw capable to manage a wyvern, sir!"

"Why did you enlist as part of Gangrel's army?"  
"To keep an eye on my baby sister, I wanted to keep her safe, despite her threats of curses..." Alex nodded as he pressed on.

"What weapons are you proficient in use?"  
"The standard sword, sir, though I am quite able in using a knight's kit, a dark mage's tome, and sometimes even an axe on a wyvern, sir!"

Alex paused for a moment before he sighed with his new question. "Is there anyone you like or love?"  
"I... what?"  
Alex rolled an arm as he explained. "Whether I would like to admit to it or not, the Shepherds had actually developed their feelings of friendship, companionship, and even marriage proposals STRAIGHT on the battlefield, even the royal couple were made on the field, Barlowe."  
"...Is this... still a part of the questions?"

"Not really, actually, it is fine if you want to keep the Marauders work only, but as it would seem similar in some cases with the Shepherds, I thought to remove the question beforehand and see your reaction." But Barlowe was stumped as he repeated 'royal couple' a few times in amaze before Alex got his attention back. "Sorry about that, now let's continue with standard divides as..." Alex sighed and snapped his fingers and Barlowe straightened up to hear the question again. "Barlowe, as a leader to a newly created division, I want to know your cut if we are to be partners in this, you may be a subordinate, but I want to treat you right, as a friend and ally, understood?"  
"Yes, Sir!" Barlowe paused before he focused on the question, scratching the small tuff of hair on his chin before he spoke. "If I were to go with the basic belief that Plegia will not fund this and our allies are Ylissean, I would like... forty percent cut, the sixty goes to you as you will be funding us and could run on funds if we use too much."

Alex hummed in acknowledge as he wrote it down. "A good start, Barlowe, I see that you answered my next question without realizing, but now I need to ask a topic in religion." Alex leaned forward as Barlowe did the same. "Do you worship a god, Grima, Naga, whoever, do you worship them?"  
"Actually no, I don't worship any god, Grima is a vessel of destruction which is countered by Naga who is the vessel of life, I don't know of any other gods, but I would not condemn anyone who wants to worship." Alex nods and leans back as he extended a hand.

"Very well, welcome to Ylisse and your new command, now let's run you through your paces with our most challenging instructor ever."  
"I am sure to live up to your expectations, Sir!"...

* * *

"...I change my mind, sir, I am not ready for death yet."

"Trust me, neither am I..." Alex sat as he and Barlowe took a seat. "But Fredrick is a dangerous individual to handle at times, even his methods of training are a challenge, but that is only because he believes that he will, one day, falter in his sworn duty and trains everyone daily to ensure that 'Milord' is safely protected."

"I think my soul has been crushed, sir..."

"Well, that's okay because you actually passed, not many are able to keep up with Fredrick once he starts, not a part of your employ, but a basic feel of the members around you." Barlowe looked as Alex explained. "These soldiers now train themselves for battle, not just against the monstrous Risen, but against brigands as well as there will also be some disorder in the world, we are simply charged of protecting those who place their lives in our hands, a good tactician knows how to take risks, but a better tactician knows how to fight without any deaths on his side, no one is perfect, Barlowe, but we all want to be better than our former selves, some afraid, some angered, and some who just don't know when to quit."

"You're... you're right, sir, Mister Fredrick is such a great mentor that I questioned his human life if any, and he just oozes duty like it is a skin to him."

"Indeed, I pity the woman who has to take him as a husband." Both shared a laugh as Alex spotted trouble, standing up to Vaike, Barlowe catching on to what is happening as Vaike was holding a bottle.""Vaike, this is not good for you, you are going to drop dead if you keep on drinking like this."

"What... I couldn't hear a peacock over my muscle joes."

"Share that with Virion, you are going beyond your limit, now go home and sleep this mess off, Vaike!" But the comment was disregarded as Vaike took a sloppy swing, the Grandmaster stopping the blow fast before head locking the drunk as he returned to Barlowe. "Sorry about this, you have just met our resident Fighter, Vaike, who has been going through some denial since one of the members regretted his approach and has entered a drunken state of resign in recent days."

"Is... is there anything I can do, sir?"

"Get Fredrick now, Vaike will need to be drilled out of this stupor the hard way." Barlowe saluted and took off as Alex held strong against the Fighter. "Vaike, don't do this."

"If you... so scared, then... fight, ya coward!"

"You are drunk, go to sleep!" But Alex's hold was not enough as Vaike grabbed Alex and removed the lock as he tossed the Grandmaster across the field, soldiers scattering as Alex rolled and reacted with a spring as Vaike charged to crush his head. Alex was glad indeed as he caught a flying blade and landed on his feet as Vaike pulled out his axe, his stance sloppy and crude. "Snap out of it before you do something you regret, Vaike!"

"Get over here... and let me cut you... Plegian scum!" Alex parried the first hack and shoved Vaike off as the Fighter came in again to cleave the Grandmaster, the metal missing him by inches as Alex worked to disarm the armed warrior, catching a glance of Fredrick coming with Barlowe behind, but the growing crowd was too thick for them to move through while the tactician had to hold his ground. What's more was that Vaike referred to Alex as 'Plegian scum', his mind mostly placing him back in the war and going to town on his opponents, but more brutish, more savage than he usually is.

He winced as he nearly dodged the axe swing that came from the side, a light blow, but the steel still got him as its blade reopened Gangrel's mark, blood now seeping out as Alex redoubled his efforts to stop the ramphaging fool before he sensed a strain of magic pound the air and the Fighter dropped down like a rock, the crowd parting as Tharja approach, her presence a terror for the soldiers, but a welcome sight from Alex's still opened eye. "I didn't realize that I was that much of value to you."

"You are my love, of course you are more valuable, you belong with me." She stood as Alex bent down and plucked the bottle from the belt and looked it over as she added her own commentary. "I have seen a good many hexes during the days, but never have I seen one attached to a bottle of whiskey."

"Are you saying that this is actually affecting Vaike on a large scale?"

"Indeed, Alex." She walked over and traced a finger across the glass. "Designed to be a limited regeneration, but the man was taxing it so much that it had switched over to a more dangerous hex, giving a lot more in exchange of a slow descent into madness of delusions and fake images."

"I see..." The crowd scattered as the key members circled the unconscious Vaike. "From the labelling, this is from the Anna Sisters, but are they testing something or did they fail to realize that one of their prototypes ended up on their shelves without their knowledge?"

"If I were so bold, Sir Alex." Fredrick took the bottle and examined it with interest, Barlowe taking a look as well as he was curious. "This is a very costly wine, reserved for banquets and ceremonies."

"As always, leave to the renowned butler of the Shepherds, Fredrick, to recognize what type of drink punished our fate less Fighter." Alex commented and Tharja gave a small chuckle before cupping her mouth with a blush as Fredrick glared and Barlowe was surprised at the casual nature that two integer members expressed. "So, placing a price on the magically enchanted bottle, what would you say, Fredrick?"

"Hmmm..." He studied it with intent before lowering it once more. "I would place it between three to eight thousand gold pieces, shall we inform the Sisters that we have one of their... 'products'?"

"Yes, best do it and inform them of the error and DENY any claims to repay for the damages, they sometimes make the attempt to take things further than things should." Fredrick nodded as he called out a rest from the exercise, a round of relief flowing over the crowd as Alex guided Barlowe on, Tharja trailing close behind. "Now that we dealt with that small matter, let us continue on with your registration."

"Of course, Sir, and... it's good to see you again, Tharja..."

"Save the excuses, Barlowe, I am not interested with our familial matters, I am here to help those who saved me from the Mad King."

"Oh, I see..."

"So I don't need Mother OR Father breathing down my neck about my wellbeing!"

"They are STILL going to be worried, you left without a word about where you had disappeared to, Tharja!"

"If you two are done with your argument, I believe we have a small tour to proceed with."

"But, Sir Alex, surely you understand familial matters, don't you?" Alex paused in his walk as he hung his head down a bit and Barlowe cleared his throat in apology while the dark mage rubbed her arm. "I am sorry, that was uncalled of me, I apologize."

"It is fine, just a random shot, that's all." Alex breathed as he spotted a distant target and lined up a shot. "Just because I don't remember, doesn't mean that I am without such moments." Magic generated in his hand as he focused more, the two watching as he opened his eyes once more and smiled. "Someday, I will learn and that is the greatest difference." A Thoron bolt fired, without a tome on hand, and struck the target without any tilt, igniting the hay marker which quickly died as the arm was lowered, his hand slightly steaming as he breathed once more. "Well, shall we move along?"

The Grandmaster walked on with hands behind his back, but Tharja and Barlowe watched as the target crumbled and shared a glance.

"Where did you find this man, Tharja?"

"He was found by Chrom to start with, with no memories to call upon, and has a remarkable skill in magic and tactics, not even his origins were within."

"You think that he could be from Valm?"

"No... I think he is from somewhere... closer, just..." Tharja ran a hand over her cheek as she looked at the smoldering marker. "I haven't had the time to examine it... closer."

"Wow, your first crush and you are afraid of getting close to him?"

"Don't make me curse you." But Barlowe showed a childish nature as he bounded away after Alex.

"Just wait until Mother finds out, baby sis!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Tharja took off after the pair as the tour continued, quiet for the most part as Alex showed the surroundings and the two shared a stare-off at times, but it was okay to the Grandmaster, conflicts raises in even the greatest of families...


	5. The Caring Shadow

Alex breathed heavily as he straightened up, a trail of sweat dripping down his temple in the cold weather of Regna Ferox, wrenching his blade from a Risen Fighter's corpse as it dissipated into the harsh gales before he looked about, the village saved and the first engagement between the combined Marauder-Ylissean forces and the Risen a great success.

Sheathing the steel sword, he went about the squads that came with him, the main bodies back at Ylisstol under Fredrick's management until he returned, a brief few days to open himself a bit on a hands-on approach with the more recent members of the units, their mission the protection of Feroxian villages on the border from a recent Risen horde.

He was sure that they should all be nursing wounds by now, but to his surprise at Ylisstol, the healing arts of the staves were quickly adapted by Plegian maidens, healing the wounds obtained with the guidance of Lissa who, along with a few other Shepherds, arrived to support Alex in his short duty. He approached the first group, five cavaliers reigning in the horses as he spoke with the leader. "First time facing these... monsters, how is your troop faring?"

"Unsettled by the lifeless nature of these corpses, I can't believe that Plegia had employed such monsters against anyone."

"And yet, their country suffers as well from these beasts as villages and towns are razed by the dead, the 'creators' tasting more medicine than they wanted to reap as their main body has discarded most of their people for important figureheads." Alex moved on to the other troops to hear their opinions, the basic understanding between all of them was that the Risen were more than just a mere threat, they were a plague across the land.

Soon, he stumbled across Barlowe, having come to partake in battle beside the tactician, tending with some of his wyvern riders before he took notice of the coming tactician, waving the riders back to their mounts as he addressed Alex with a turn. "Greetings, sir, are you heading for the planning tent?"

"Yes, follow me along the way as we discuss." Alex mention them toward the encampment down near the village as the troops regrouped and followed. "As one of Gangrel's men a long while ago, have you ever seen the Risen beforehand or were they from something else all together, Barlowe?"

"I have to be honest, sir, the Risen were employed at Emm's martyr act, but never employed again or beforehand in the war, it was as if they..."

"...Simply appeared from somewhere else?" With Barlowe's nod, Alex started to think. "Then Plegia WERE using odd methods to control the Risen threat, but they couldn't keep it together as Aversa disappeared soon after to who-knows-where, but it is part of the dark magic like they were created through those, but for what reason?"

"Are you saying, sir, that...?"

"The Risen are not part of any country and may have come from somewhere else? Yes, I do." Alex said as they started to walked through the snow-covered pathways of the camp. "Both Chrom and Lissa bore witness to something like an eye that brought forth these undead horrors into our world, the fact the Plegia was able to control and command gives me the idea that they had gotten help... from someone who knows full well what the Risen are and is not above using all the resources to get their way." Entering the tent, the Shepherd members of Gregor, Lon'qu, Donnel, Lissa, and Tharja looked up to find Alex as he planted his hands on the table with diagrams and maps of the Feroxian wildness and village locations. "I take it that your battles have gone smoothly?"

"Gregor excellent, Gregor's blade crushed many alongside allies." The titan laughed heartily as he flexed a arm in proud display.  
Lon'qu was more reserved, probably from the two females there, but he kept his distance as they were closer to the tactician than him. "...It was a good point of training..."

"I wish it wasn't so hard to fight with some new faces!" Lissa said as she spared a look of sympathy to Barlowe who simply bowed to the princess before rested her head on the table with a smile toward Donnel.

"Yeah, I thought it would be easy to cooperate with the Marauders, but it's a bitter root to swallow, sir!" The Villager-turned-Mercenary said as he planted a hand on the table, revealing the fact that he had a ring on as he shared the same of Lissa, a fact not missing on Alex.

"Good, now I understand that most of the troops that came out with me are growing tired from these small skirmishes, but the reason that I wish to repeat, just in case anyone had forgotten, is a dual purpose of training those in winter warfare and to limit how much Risen swarm Feroxian borders to a minimal."

"Easier said than done, tactician." Lon'qu said as he took a place beside Alex and pointed to a portion of the map of the northern villages, ignoring Tharja who stood silent. "A scout had located an opened Reeking Box past the mountain range that separates these villages from the dangerous area, almost missing it if a reformed dark mage hadn't sensed its strange disruption." Alex rubbed his jaw as the others looked at the place in question. "Until we can either close the box or wear its poison out, Risen will be drawn into the area in a greater rate."

"Alright, then you, Gregor, Donnel, and Barlowe will take a small able force to sever the source, make sure to bring with you some vulnerary, some of the Marauder clergy and healers were wore out from the consist battles, so I am having them stay with Lissa until..." Alex, in a attempt to turn, started to stumble, gripping the table as the members nearly rushed over to pick him up. "Forgive me, I have just been burning the oil in great quantities to ensure that we all live through this."

"Perhaps Gregor could offer remedy for lack of sleep?"

"No, I better return to my tent and drift additional plans for combat, I will be okay." Alex took his leave as the others watched him walk out, even Barlowe hesitated to help as he was unsure how he could help. They did understand that Alex were being difficult in admitting that he was only human, he couldn't ensure everything to go his preparations as a god would want, needing to rest like any other being in the world.

Lon'qu was more abrupt as he picked up his steel blade and sheathed under his belt. "I think that it is best that we proceed with his plan, the Risen will not wait for any of us to wait." Lon'qu said, but quickly caught Lissa's stare as he explained. "He needs to rest, we can not change how he is, we need to manage our own battles for a bit before his return."

"No, but..." The blonde-haired princess groaned as she took her stave in hand. "Fine, but expect me to be first in putting him to sleep if he comes back to rant plans in his state." She took off with Donnel following behind as each of the members dismissed themselves before Barlowe sorted through the plans to make with his small group before pausing and looking about.

"Odd, Where did sis go, I thought she was going to stay here for a bit..." He shrugged as he returned to study, following Lon'qu trail to make a plan...

* * *

Alex was glad to be out of the tent and away, he couldn't let the others notice that he was wearing himself out for their sake, especially Tharja.  
After the Marauders' creation, rumors started to spread about the monster who was Kellam, Alex informing Chrom beforehand about the ghostly knight aiding him out of a sticky situation, but that was only one as people started to make guesses about him, what race he was and where he came from, the basic being Plegia.  
He wanted to ease his mind and Chrom provided the perfect diversion, Khan Flavia had noticed a large amount of Risen along the border of their countries and requested aid in purging it so that the border guard could have an easier time combating the menace.

Alex gladly accepted the mission as he was starting to get rustic, though when the small band of Shepherds came to help, he almost felt his life flash on by. However, it was a aid instead of a hindrance as they displayed their skills once more against the fallen foes with minor injures to get from it, their lives placed in his hands.  
As part of getting to know the Marauders more, Gregor had taken to telling stories and techniques to those willing to listen, Lon'qu proving to be a excellent teacher and fighter as many have requested the chance to fight him while Donnel showed them how to live from the land in farming and hunting, skills that would be misplaced in the desert of their home, but homely in Ylisse and Ferox. Lissa's cheerful nature brought many to the belief that they were not alone one bit and only needed to extend a hand for allies and friends, though Alex was more into the fact that Donnel and Lissa were secretly engaged, mostly hiding it from Chrom which they will keep doing for a long while.  
As for Tharja, she had changed back to being a terrifying dark mage that the Shepherds knew and respected, but the resolve and will to be a different person for him shocked Alex quite a lot, even after three months out.

"I'm glad that Tharja's acting like her old self again." He started to sway in the snow fall like something was turning wrong, was the ground meant to be getting blurry? "A-Although... I feel... Urk!" His head pounded like a heavily-used drum as his body started to seize up, feeling departing him as the blurriness increased into seeing three things across the ground. "Ch-Chills up my spine... G-Goose bumps... C-Can't stop sh-sh-shivers..." As his vision started to black out, he tried to shake it off as Tharja came out of hiding.

"Alex? ...You all right?" Tharja moved closer to the Grandmaster, a questioning look her face as she crouched down, noticing how his body was starting to shutter. "Alex, you're shaking like a leaf!" Hasty, her hand hovered Alex's forehead as she winced from the heat emitting from the point. "And your forehead's on fire!" Tharja felt her entire being going into panic before she tried to calm down for Alex. "Okay, Tharja, think." Slowly, she breathed out the panic as she made to pick Alex up, placing her book in Alex's sachet for easier carry. "We need cold water and a spell to bring down the fever..." But try and try again, she couldn't easily move Alex without dragging him across the ground, upsetting her again as every second wasted, the worse Alex would get. She wanted to cast a hex so that she could do it better when a gruff voice spoke.

"Oy. Tharja be needing aid?" Alex's body was lifted high and positioned on Gregor's shoulder as the hulking man smiled. "Was curious where you vanished, decided to check around before heading off." Tharja kept silent as Gregor carried the Grandmaster to the infirmary tent, her bangs covering her eyes. "No worry, Gregor be making sure that tactician gets..."

"NO!" Tharja surprised herself and Gregor with that shout, so she cleared her throat to make her point, soft as if may be. "I-I wish to nurse him back to health alone, please."

"Oh? Is dark one feeling scared of Gregor's skills?" Tharja shot a glare at the elderly mercenary as she had heard some unsettling rumors that placed Gregor to be too personal in a number of his skills, including wishing to sleep next to NEXT Alex to help cure a 'bite'.  
The mercenary simply laughed as they entered and found a distant cot to set Alex in. "No trouble, Gregor likes Alex top notch when he gives orders." Leaving the pair behind, the Mercenary headed out with a few parting words. "Keep him close, Alex fine man to have in life." Despite the man's parting laugh, Tharja was not in the mood as she began to work, grabbing a nearby towel and soaked it in a basin of water she prepared while Gregor set the tactician down, sqeezing out excess amounts of water before resting it on Alex's forehead and whispering a small hex to bring the fever further down, but the rate that it was going to leave, he was going to be asleep overnight, but she didn't care, his health was much more important than any of her desires...

* * *

The task was easily dealt with as the box had died out, the Risen small and ill-organized as they were soon crushed by the small team dispatched, the isolated pockets now easily crushed by Feroxian border guards. Back at the camp, Tharja read to pass the time as she watched over Alex and ensure that he was recovering when he started to stir. "Nnnrgh..."

Tharja marked the chapter as she greeted her interest. "Hello."

"Huh?" Alex was quite understanding of Tharja's stalking habits, but taking him to the infirmary was not part of her style or liking as he sat up slowly and looked around. "Wh-What happened?" He removed the towel carefully, feeling much better than what he was walking on with early. "Why am I lying here?"

"You lost consciousness and collapsed." She held the book close as she watched him, a worried look making its way on her face. "It was because of the fever."

Alex stared at the sorceress for a bit before face palming himself as he recalled what had brought him low. "Yes, I-I've been feeling unwell for a while." He shook his head as he rested back down, noticing that his cloak was hanging on the rack a short distance away. "Probably been working too hard."

"I thought that you might accuse me of putting a curse on you..." Alex turned his gaze to Tharja who appeared to be shaking a bit, but not from the weather outside, but it was the belief that she had buried deep down that she despised and the guilty feeling that came from it.

"Alex lightly gripped Tharja's shoulder, surprising from the slight touch. "I'd never assumed that!" He pulled the hand back as he was trying to exert more strength than he had. "What kind of monster would curse their friend..."

Tharja took a moment to process the words and gave a uneasy chuckle at it. "...Oh. Right." She could feel the suspicion in the words if they were made by someone else, but did Alex not believe her and would hate her? "That would be crazy!" She wanted to act like it didn't matter at all to her, but he made her self-conscious. "Heh heh."

Alex resumed laying down as his eyes stayed on her. "Anyway, thank you so much for taking care of me."

Tharja bowed her head with her bangs hiding her eyes as she recalled their first conversation, it being a constant thorn to her as she was still hurt from the words, despite any reassurance. "Didn't you once say you wouldn't want me taking care of you?" The words stung, but she often told herself that Alex made it out to be a crime, something that he didn't want at all, love.

Alex knew where she was coming from and at the time, it was true that he didn't want it to be like he was merely something to stalk and watch over, but her devotion was very much real for him. He ran a hand over his face to cover a smile that graced under the cover before he spoke again. "Clearly, I was mistaken."

Tharja wasn't too keen on the tactician's words as she was a difficult woman to convince. "You're just saying that because I helped you out."

"No, it's true!" Slumber started to fill his body as he spoke some more. "In fact, I wonder if you wouldn't mind...staying..." Sleep grew heavier as he took in a yawn, his eyes blinking out to sleep. "Just...just for a while."

As Alex fell asleep, Tharja took his left hand and held it, glad that he had accepted her as a friend. "Aw, how sweet." She crept closer and parted some hair out of the way. "He's sleeping." Certain that he was truly asleep and won't wake up, she knelt down and placed her elbows on the open section of bedding.  
"Sleeping and...helpless." She allowed herself a good chuckle as she moved a bit closer to get a lock of hair from her beloved as the thief Gaius was unwilling to get her a single lock, but what had happened next surprised her as Alex grabbed Tharja and pulled her into the bed, causing her to drop her ingredients pouch as he unconsciously pulled the sheet over both of them. After a moment, she tried to pull free as she only wanted the lock, not this close of bonding. 'How does he have such a strong grip and yet still possess a gentle touch for his tactics?'  
She tried again to get loose, but he instinctively gripped tighter and made her realize it was too soon to celebrate.

"Enjoy this moment, my lovely stalker, I only wish to be content at this moment of rest so please, don't try to leave." His voice carried a tone of command and Tharja felt the need to obey, despite her personal wants of freedom to do more as he rested. "Thank you for your care, I am too stubborn for my own good at times."

"You could say that again." As she felt the grip loosen, she had the chance to leave, but decided otherwise as this was perfect, she could get the lock later as a hand rested with Alex's and the other rested on the pillow that they shared. 'He is playing this game to get me, but he won't get a reaction...well, I have already given a response when I used my 'normal' practice, but this...is nice.' She also took to sleeping, pressing to ensure closeness as the shadows within the day hid them from sight...

* * *

"I reckon that they're fine." Donnel was used to Lissa and her cheerful persona and served as a helpful friend and lover to the princess. "I think it is best that we leave them alone."

"Come on, everyone noticed Tharja being weird before and during the training and it falls to us to find out." Lissa was determined on finding out what was the problem and was determined to face any hex or curse to get to the truth. "We got to get the source before they get too shut in about it!" Gregor had passed word to the camp of Marauders and Shepherds that Tharja was aiding Alex and that he was suffering from a high fever during the stay. The only thing stopping Lissa from entering was Donnel as he played the leveled-head in the pair, Barlowe adding his own input.

"I just don't think it is a wise idea, Princess Lissa, my sister has a habit of changing people... who push it to a major degree."

Lissa rolled a hand and smiled. "Please, Alex is a nice guy, he is not the type of person to let harm fall upon his friends." Before Donnel or Barlowe could voice any more, Lissa turned with closed eyes and strode toward the entrance...  
...Only to collide into something tough, causing her to fall to the ground as she rubbed her face, feeling the pain behind the impact. "Ow, why was there something in the entrance..."

"The same reason for someone to leave with a full recovery." The blonde princess looked up and lightly chuckled under her breath as Alex was standing tall over her. She was helped up onto her feet with the tactician's pull and started to dust herself off as Alex spoke. "I'm surprised that it took you so long to drop by for a slacker like me."

"Well, excuse me for being worried about you!" Lissa shouted as Barlowe tried to look behind Alex, but the darkness inside the tent hid anyone else inside before turning to Alex.

"Master Gregor said that Tharja was here, helping you get better, she still here?"

"She was, but after I had recovered, she said that she needed to find some ingredients around here." Lissa sighed greatly as Donnel guided her away with Barlowe shrugging and heading to find Lon'qu who accepted a challenge from the Captain. Silence filled the area before Alex spoke again. "It's clear, you can come out now." Emerging from behind Alex, Tharja took a place beside the tactician, indebted to him yet again and followed him as they took to walking about the camp. "We can't exactly leave this location quite yet, there may be more Risen spots that we are not yet informed of."

"Alex, I know." A blush was evident on Tharja's face as she was gleeful for both the cover and the 'shared' moment in the med cot. "I am still not over the fact that you had kept me in your arms while in that bed."

Alex laughed in a good nature. "You didn't seem to mind all that much when you started to settle in." Tharja blushed a little more with 'vapors' flowing out of her head as Alex continued with a smile. "Besides, you are a very lovely woman who just likes a strange tactician that she had met a long time ago." Tharja slugged Alex's shoulder which hurt, but he just liked to be there for her nowadays. He looked at his trailing ally and noticed that she was shaking a bit. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just..." She didn't finish as she was conscious of it herself, the cold was picking up and she was ill-prepared for it. "I should have brought a coat to protect against this accursed weather." She turned to Alex and saw that Alex pulled out a coat from the sachet that he had brought with and kept. "W-what are you..."

"Making sure that you don't freeze." Helping Tharja put on the coat, the pair continued on as they resorted to more casual subjects. "By the way, when did Lissa and Donnel get engaged?, I don't recall any interaction between them before I left."

"That is because the far-Donnel had proposed to Lissa before they had arrived to your location four days ago." Tharja could smell the faint scent of cinnamon that was too connected to Alex to be a coincidence, he loved the cinnamon rolls that he had first tasted in Ylisstol the first time he had arrived, a story that she learned a month after Gangrel's defeat. "I don't think that the Exalt will be all that pleased to learn of the arrangement."

"A secret huh..." Alex rubbed his chin as he pulled Tharja closer, to elbow length. "Well, I guess that they will need to be on my good side if they don't want Chrom on their tails so quickly!" Alex started to laugh and Tharja soon joined with a semi-angelic laugh in glee as Alex talked to her about so much of causal and military matters, feeling pleased that Alex had both allowed her to stay with him for a extended time in his castle room and that he was more than willing to be there for her. something that she came to realize was a simple step of romance for him and a honest one...

* * *

This was a lengthy one to be sure, but this is the second to last of their blooming relation, so stay tuned to more of Tactics and Magic.


	6. Maribelle's Request

As a standard rule to Alex, it was to expect anything that could happen...  
It should have not been a surprise for the rising jury member Maribelle to drop by, but it was as Alex kept his facts straight, leaning forward with his hands under his jaw. "So... Gaius had recently gone undercover to exploit a ring that wanted to disgrace your father and has yet to come back for several days, ill news as he was intended to report his findings daily."

"As ill-chanced as I wish to admit it, Alex, I fear that he has been caught and... I came looking for aid on unofficial channels to find him and bring him back." Alex had the chance to refuse as Gaius had been through hell and he would not leave Maribelle's side, but the way her hands shook with the parasol told Alex everything, she was growing worried sick and she wanted someone to check quickly before she despairs even more. "I just can't stand to lose him... not now..."

Alex breathed as he stood up and spoke, walking around the table to help her to her feet. "If that is your decision, then the Marauders will look into it, the Shepherds will need to stay out of this situation." Alex turned back to the window with hands behind his back. "As far as this has started, this conversation never happened here, inform Exalt Chrom if you can that I will be occupied for some time."

"Of course, Alex, and... thank you." The door opened and closed as Barlowe spoke up to Alex sitting back down.

"Are you sure we can trust her word?"

"If it was a simple matter, then I would have said no, but you heard her as well, a ring that is planning on ruining the livelihood of her family, a critical part of Ylisse as their daughter had helped stop the war, refined a thief that had made pence for his crimes and want to keep her safe from the same group that would have benefited from her father's fall." Alex hummed with a large ponder. "I am heard the same accusations against the Themis Duke and can only think that Gaius had got roped into a mess that needs some minor aid if any."

"Who should I involve in this errand?"

"I want a trustworthy healer, a capable thief, you, and a steady knight on our side if we are to breach the last place that Gaius was last at." The Grandmaster rolled out a map of Ylisse and moved a gloved finger to the ridge of Themis' realm. "Can I trust you to do this and we meet within two hours to head out?"

"Count on me, sir!" Barlowe bowed and headed out as Alex formulated a plan, preparing for whatever could be laying in wait...

* * *

Alex took his allies as he dismounted, addressing each of them with resolve. "Beatrice!"  
The lovely red-haired woman saluted. "At your command, sir!"  
"Leif!"  
The Thief tumbled off his horse before he stumbled to his feet. "Y-Yes sir!"  
"Barlowe!"  
The Mercenary pounded his chest in salute. "What is your command!?"  
"Titania!"  
The knight bowed with honor as she returned the words from under her helm. "Yours to command."

Alex nodded as he ran through the plan. "Alright, Barlowe has already given the basics, but I will say it again for any who had forgotten." Alex pointed through the foliage and they all looked out to the realm of Themis." We have a missing ally, near the border of this province and it is our task now to find and return him back to the Shepherds, is that clear!?"

"Of course, sir!"  
"All over it!"  
"As you wish!"  
"We will not falter!"  
Alex smiled as he motioned them with. "The usual entrance that our ally disappeared to may be under protection, so we will need to find a new way into the place that is connected."

"Understood, sir, I will get straight to work!" Leif started to look about as the band watched, Beatrice slightly upheaved by how Leif went about searching until the thief smiled and waved him over to a ill-fitted panel in the soil. Titania lifted the plate up and set it against a tree and they looked down into the darkness before Leif jumped down. "Here I goooo!"

"Easy, Leif!" Alex shouted before following suit with Barlowe close behind. They landed into an echoic chamber as Leif caught Beatrice and Titania was saved by the tactician and mercenary, resulting in a slight soreness from the catch and a slap for Leif as he grabbed something in the dark before Alex struck a torch. "Certainly not part of Themis' domain, someone must have dug this to concoct secreted plans."

"You can say that, boss!" Leif said as he ran a hand across the walls while rubbing his now-red cheek. "If I had to guess, this was long before Emm's reign and has only seen recent action."

"This means that our foes have been using it for their own benefits, an action most unforgiveable." Titania said as she moved to ready her lance when Barlowe stopped and she returned the weapon.

"First things first, we need to find Gaius and learn what we can about our enemies here, that way, we are killing two birds with a single stone." Barlowe crouched as he studied the flooring as the passages would looked down, Alex taking the moment to ignite the touch post to see what could be seen. "Thank the lessons from Gregor, some of these steps are recent, but they don't go past that second passage at any point, they are keeping in here and back that tunnel." Alex and the band made to note that the passage did have a slight lack of dust in the steps of heavy armor and weapons, mostly likely knights and unmounted cavaliers.

Alex looked about before he spotted the difference in the room that should have made it a simple tunnel. "Leif, we need your lock-picking skills sooner than we had guess."

"Why is that?" Alex pointed and they all saw, one side of the wall was not stone, but an open space with metal bars covering, two figures in the two cells and one of them had orange hair.

"My god, Naga save us..." Beatrice whispered in horror as Alex approached the cell and spoke, hoping to get a reaction.

"Gaius, can you hear me...?" The Thief stirred as his chains rattled with the other being as he looked up, Alex grimacing the state of his body as he spoke.

"Hey... Bubbles, how have... you been?"

"More on pins and needles for you, you are one of the Shepherds." The tactician stood up and commanded. "Leif, get this cell open now, time is now of the essence."

"Right, boss!" Leif went straight to work as he started to tamper with the locked cell door while Titania looked at the other prisoner with a pause. Alex walked over to see the second prisoner, looking upon the figure that was huddled as it was covering cowering beings in front of it, its face cut in several places, but the ears were not much of a shock as Titania turned to asked.

"What are they?"

"Taguel, a species that is much like the Manakete, they are able to use powerful stones to transform into beasts of strength, speed, and durability, the Shepherds support one as an ally, but with the raze of her warren, she is distrustful of humans." Alex took a long look as Leif eased Gaius out and Beatrice started to heal what wounds she could. "I believe that these three were from a similar warren that faced the torch, but they look a bit older than her." Titania reached out and started to groan as her hands pulled at the metal, Alex simply watching before he turned to talk to Barlowe. "I can only hope that Gaius was caught by surprise, if these foes are organized and prepared, resorting to methods of torture, then they are willing to bring down the Halidom to obtain their goals."

"Sir, I would rather perish than let some upstart get what they want through... THIS mess?!" Barlowe angrily stated. "I would never wish this on anyone and I will make a bold statement to get my point across!"

"Peace, Captain..." Alex said as the prisoners were round up and fixed up as best as the group can do. "If we kill them all, we will be proving their resolve is just, we need to exploit their methods and reasons and for us to do that, we need to get the prisoners out of here AND obtain any plans they may have." Barlowe looked heated under the collar as he readied a hand to pull out his sword, but he breathed and released the hilt with Alex nodding as he addressed the group. "Alright, from this point, I want two groups to escort the prisoners out and create a distraction to ensure that they get out and steal basic plans from these foes, sound off for either escort or distract."

Leif spoke with a grin. "Distract, boss!"  
Titania was next with a nod. "I will run Escort."  
Beatrice smiled as she accepted her role. "Escort, sir."  
Barlowe nodded with pride. "Distract, sir!"  
"Excellent, Barlowe and Leif are will me, Beatrice and Titania, we will buy you fifteen minutes of time, knock out any lingering guards on your way out."

"Yes sir!" Alex turned as he started to lead the way.

"Come, we have some panic to cause for these fiends that would dare pull this type of thing."

"Got it, sir!" The trio headed in, drawing weapons to stop the reluctant and end the zealots, it was their choice and now they will reap what they sowed...

* * *

(~Three days later~)

Alex winced as Tharja took it upon herself to mend the tactician from his latest mission, though she was quite peeved that he left without telling her anything. "Easy, Tharja, I am not made of stone."

"Then don't push your luck further than I am willing to allow." Tharja returned to the mend as she had learned of the side mission and was nearly going to curse Maribelle for such a dangerous task be given to HER Alex, but as the silence started to hang, her hands slowed down and she started to make conversation to ease her mind. "So... the thief was not just captured, he was taken by the same people who threatened the girl's father, torturing him to break him and discard him as dead?"

"Yeah, there were a number of nobles that had vendettas, but they wanted to crack Themis so that infighting could allow a new duke to take Maribelle's father's place and guide the people on a warlike path, an old supporter of the fallen Exalt who wanted severe change and sees peace as a hindrance."

"I can not accept such a man on the country, his way would be of a purist method, only Ylisse blood would be allowed should he come to power." The sorceress squeezed out some water and resumed her clean, more personal than a standard heal stave, but she covered that base just in case. "You were wise in uncovering the threat and shattering his plans while showing compassion for those who were forced into the whole mess, not that I would care about a bunch of people who raised a blade against you."

"True..." Alex paused as he watched outside the window, Ylissian soldiers rounding up a recent incursion in attempting to free the rebel leader, his fate yet to be decided as Maribelle and the Duke pondered the options with Chrom. "The Themis family had thanked me personal for my service in revealing the danger and have also asked for a reasonable punishment for the leader, your thoughts?"

"Burning will stop his suffering short and keeping him will only cause more people to rise and make their attempts in vain." She tapped her jaw before she smiled at a good one. "What about banishing him to Regna Ferox, I hear that the Khans will always be willing to have more warriors to contest with."

"Hmmm..." Alex pondered the thought before deciding it was wise indeed, the Khans are brutal against treason and they can whip anyone into shape for their daily contests of control and strength, plus the cold weather would be a change of scenery that would teach the ringleader a lesson. "Thank you for the idea, I better organize his transfer so that we don't have any issues with him again." Alex started to scribe out his plans as Tharja finished up and headed out, closing the door before she breathed, sliding down the door frame as she mumbled to herself.

"Why is it so hard to just love him, is it so hard for me or... could I be afraid?" She wanted to shake her head that she wasn't so, but a pit in her stomach just could leave her alone, a deep feeling that she... was missing a valuable part of Alex that needs to be told, a fact that has her... worried...


	7. Their Shadowed Love

Alex was hard at work, sorting through papers and documents as he organized or, moreover, reorganized the Shepherds' papers and some of the critical members of the Marauders', keeping tabs on what was damaged, need repair, or just need new sets of papers altogether. The day marked Month Nine after the Plegian War and Alex was actually surprised that with the month came the opening of relations altogether.

Barlowe heaved deeply as he was cornered in the room, eyes widened as Alex worked to fix what had been scattered. "SIR!"

"Yes, Barlowe?"

"LITTLE GIRL... MANAKETE... WHAT... YOU!" Alex sighed as he massage his temples before he looked over to the spooked mercenary.

"First off, breath, Captain." Barlowe was not breathing too smoothly so Alex stood up and gripped Barlowe's shoulder, channeling his powers of the winds to restore Barlowe's sense before he repeated. "Barlowe... breath."

He breathed more and more until he inhaled and spoke. "Where did you get the manakete?"

"We rescued her and Gregor from the reaches of the Grimleal, joining our cause before we even approached the castle of Plegia." The hand left as Alex resumed his work. "Though, to see her in better spirits with Ricken should make the day a lot better... if she hadn't pulled him through the whole palace in celebration."

"Aye, sir, that was an event..." Barlowe paced about in venting as he continued. "Still, to know that a manakete has been living with you and your company long before the Marauders even existed, that scares me something good."

"Give or take, friend." Alex replied as he continued his sort, looking for any documents that had suffered from the quick fly-by when the door was knocked. "Enter." A wyvern rider opened the door a bit and walked up to the desk with a few papers in hands, attire adjusted to be female as she spoke.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Captain and sir." She bowed as custom to her training from Barlowe, also maybe some maid ethics from either Maribelle and Fredrick. "I have come to deliver several forms for you, Sir Alex." Alex took the papers off her hands and she bowed once more before about facing and leaving the same way she entered.

"A bit tense to be part of my band, isn't she?"  
"I believe that she is one of the recent members from the clerics who decided to don the attire of a wyvern rider, but is still reeling from her encounter with her wyvern." As Alex started to look through, he made a note. "Before any more training, Barlowe, see if you can straighten things out, I don't want any wounds or deaths here all because someone is growing too worried of their standing."

"Of course, sir." The first document was a crude declaration of Vaike's contest of strength, something that caused Alex to roll his eyes as the Fighter, having recovered from the ordeal of the enchanted bottle, had tried to make a contest to prove that he is the strongest when he has only been knocked out in the first round ...several times. The next few documents were detailed notes for a number of shipping lanes, all of them Anna businesses as there was some telling Alex that some of their shipments were lost in Ylisse and they were willing to do business at ninety percent should someone find them.  
Maribelle, involving a deep thank you for the rescue of Gaius as she was focused on his recovery before she could send any regards, inquired for a small series of law books that she was interested in for some time and now asks for them for the duration of a few days. However, there was a hidden letter and Alex removed it from the small amount and looked it over, its papery form laced with a sweet smell like strawberries or oranges before he headed around to pull out a letter opener and cut it open, pulling out a sole message that was unaddressed. 'Meet me in the Shepherd barracks, I... want to talk about... something.'

Alex cleared his throat as he suspected someone closely friends or a Shepherd was the one to call him out and he decided that it was best to approach it alone in case they were one of those shy individuals or... someone else as he directed his words to Barlowe. "Barlowe, I need you to find Fredrick and inform him of Vaike's contest."

"Do you want me to deal with the other issues on your paper?"

"No, the second one is to be entrusted to one of the Shepherds as Chrom can muster the manpower to search and Ricken is familiar with the contorts of the royal library, being a studied mage and teacher in the arts."  
"But..." Alex held up a hand as Barlowe understood and took the papers off Alex's hands and headed out with the Grandmaster close behind as he locked the office and headed out toward the barracks which was undergoing some repair from the months just in case.

Moving past the small manor's campus through the open corridors and past the columns, The Grandmaster watched and listened as the Marauders were put through their paces alongside some of the Ylisse army, working together to better their skills and develop a type of kinship that was more like siblings than relatives. He was also listening for another sound and was pleased to hear it, a click of heels on the floor and his keen eye need not a sharp sight as the figure followed a distance away as he turned back to his walk, greeting a few of the soldiers and heading in to look about in a calm silence.

Crates were stacked about as the gear was going to be either moved or stored for transport later, but that was beside the point as he was here for the unaddressed individual, the same that now walked closer to not kill, but to be close as it stopped short as Alex spoke. "Tharja?"  
"Yes?" By the tone of voice, she was indecisive about something, but the both of them knew it from the moment she entered.  
"Don't you think it's time you stopped standing right behind me?"  
"Why?" A coy answer, she enjoyed toying with people at times, but here her coy response was ill-placed.  
"Because I can't see your face."

"Why would you want to?" A reasonable question, why see the face of your stalker unless you had a valid reason to do so. Alex relaxed as he moved for the first action, relaxing his arms for a moment and rolling his neck.  
"Fine, I'll just turn around." With that, he spun around to catch her off-guard, her shocked expression evident as he loomed over her, his height greater as he had her cornered between an outstretched arm that he shot out on her right and a column of crates, his right arm resting beside him. "That's better." Both stared at each other in the quiet, but Alex was not done as he made the conversation. "...Now that I think about it, this is the first time we've stood like this... So close... face-to-face..." Though it had happened a long while ago, this was the first time Alex made the moves, not Tharja.  
"Perhaps." Tharja was trembling, was she really afraid or was she ecstatic? She told herself that it was ecstatic nature, to have Alex talking to her alone, but it wasn't there, nothing but a sense of... terror, numb terror that shook her body.  
"I rather like it." Her head shifted to the side with his right hand reaching up and taking her cheek in hand, its gloved texture moving her back to him as he continued, leaning in close like their first chat together, seemingly whispering in her ear. "Maybe we should do this more often..." She raised a hand to hold the hand that held her as she listened. "Maybe we could stand together... forever."  
"...Forever?"

"...Forever." The right hand left her touch as it went into a pocket of his cloak, his heart pounding as he moved to pull out the second reason why he was there.  
"Wait, what are you giving..." Her eyes went wide as the hand returned with a familiar box, a small violet thing that she had spotted with Anna's wares when she had come by one time. The reason was that it was meant for a wedding band, something Tharja found her heart trying to escape her chest from as it opened to a silver band with a diamond encrusted into the alloy. "...Alex, is this a ring?" Her face glowed beet-red at the sight of the ring, she thought that he was going to give it to someone else, not her!  
"I love you, Tharja." Her Ruin tome dropped to the ground as she was stunned out of her mind, her book hand still holding the tome's empty position as Alex continued. "I want to be with you, forever."  
Tharja finally moved as she nearly screeched in panic, pushing Alex a bit away as she spoke. "N-No! I can't! Not like this!"  
"Oh." Of course she was out of her mind, her longtime stalk was suddenly proposing marriage and he was doing it in a place that was completely empty except the two of them as she was unprepared for this situation.

However, she paused and mentioned with her finger for him to turn around and he did so before her presence was made once more, pressing against his back as he could feel her heart pounding like crazy as she breathed, regaining a level of calm as she spoke. "...There." It wasn't going to be a slow process, with their interactions with one another, but her gaze to meet a husband was not ready than to meet a friend or companion. "Now try it again."  
Alex gave a sigh as he spoke. "Um, well, I guess if this makes you more comfortable... In truth, I'm getting used to it myself..."  
"Good." Taking the box in hand, she took the ring out and slipped it on her left hand before gazing at it longingly and resting her head on Alex's back. "I can't believe you made me love you! 'Course if you back out, I'll murder you in your sleep." Alex should have been scared of that little note, but the tone and the action told him otherwise as her arms wrapped around her torso and hugged it closely as she rested her head there. "I just... this is a wonderful day... I feel so... lucky."

"As you should, you are an amazing woman." Alex said as he took the box back and lifted the resting of the first ring to reveal a second one, a opal setted in this one as he lifted it up and slipped it on his right hand before plucking the Ruin book off the floor, but instead of returning it back, he inquired. "Tell me if you can, dear wife, what qualities do these rings share?"  
"Don't make me curse you for the answers..." But she played along as she raised up her hand to look, its slivery glint an obvious thing until she spotted the first details, comparing the rings for a bit. "Both have wyverns encircling the gems?"  
"Indeed." Alex was slow in his approach as Tharja searched evermore for another that stood out to her, her heart beating from the fact, was he of Plegian or of Valm heritage?  
"They both have miniature figures... of us?"  
"Of course..." His hands spun her around until they were face-to-face, her finding the last detail, the figures that held themselves close were also hidden behind an initials, S.L., an odd thing as she drew closer.

"S.L.?" So close that the words were hushed and quiet except to their ears.  
"Shadowed Love, my lovely mage." With that, their lips met and they remained there, enjoying each other's company in bliss while the candles inside started to fade out, hiding the lovers in darkness before Alex spoke. "Opps, think anyone will notice?"  
"...Most likely, I will help... the odd-fashion way..."

* * *

"So..." Chrom said as he studied the new sheet that was given to him about a number of objectives that his Grandmaster gave to him for completion. The first was dealt with in reasonable time as Fredrick, wary of Vaike and what could be prompting him to make ANOTHER fighting tourment, found the poor fighter and ran him through his paces SEVERAL times as 'correctional time', thus tormenting the fighter to exhaustion as said the little note on the revised parchment. The second and third were dealt in with the same level of focus as it was a time of peace and things could be done quicker as Anna gave the discount for the whole of Ylisse after the guards found the missing supplies in the storage hall and the books were thankfully easy to get by Ricken who felt indebted to Alex for trashing the office in the Marauder estate, yet the last one was not addressed as he inquired with Barlowe, finding the brother of Tharja to be an excellent companion indeed. "Grandmaster Alex never said what he was planning on doing there by the barracks?"  
No, sir, he just sent me to deliver the agendas to the agreed parties and he just headed to the barracks to address it himself." Barlowe gave a salute as Chrom reread the parchment before he rolled it up and headed out of the palace with Barlowe in tow.  
"Well, if anyone was going to check up on him, it may as well be me, he expressed such a disagree with MY wander about during the war, he has no right to think that I won't do the same to him." Barlowe nodded in amaze as civilians and soldiers of both Plegian and Ylissean greeted their Exalt who waved to them in return. a few wanted to help him along his way, but he dismissed them as he had Barlowe, a man who has proven to be an equal to Stahl, if not better, as they traverse past the grounds of the Marauder company and to the barracks, its rebuilding giving it a wider space to treat new Shepherds and stock to keep the weapons on the ready as he entered. "Alex, where are you?"

"Ah, Chrom!" Lo and behold, Alex was reigniting candles for the inside as he set one down and turned to Chrom as he flicked the match to smoke and addressing the two newcomers while disposing the dead-object to the fire ignited in the center, a temp fire until the barracks was completed. "My apologies, I wasn't expecting anyone to be dropping by!"  
"Yes, well..." Chrom cleared his throat as Barlowe was puzzled as to why the lighting of candles. "Barlowe brought me the parchment of your tasks and you were yet to report back as to the progress with the last one, we were questioning what was taking your time here."  
"That would be me, sirs." Tharja stepped out from behind several of the crates as she set the candle in hand down and sat beside Alex as he too took a seat. "I wanted to clear the air up as all this romance and love was getting me confused."  
"Wow, my sister confused about romance?" Barlowe said and continued in the same surprised tone. "Why clear up the air, I thought you hated romance?" Tharja gave a open sigh as she explained it.

"Just it was all mushy and stuff, I was slightly sick of it as everyone just radiated this aura of... unsettling affection that I am not fond of." Barlowe shrugged as the dark mage continued. "But a while ago, it came to me to talk about it with... someone who was willing to lend a shoulder and... won't freak out about it."  
"Alex?" Chrom questioned as the Grandmaster gave a shrug of his own.  
"Given my history with Tharja, it was the best idea, but she couldn't just talk to me, that is out of her comfort zone, though during our little chat, I have come to understand some things that have bloomed in the Shepherds during and after the war, mostly the whole 'romance' thing." Both Exalt and Marauder looked at each other in confusion before Barlowe cleared his throat and spoke.  
"That sounds... interesting to be honest, but are you telling us, by the way, that you have been occupying your time here lighting candles?"  
"They... went out for some reason, we didn't touch them at any point, they just faded out." Alex said with a small smirk and Chrom grimaced as the look often haunted him at times, the face of 'I know your move' present on the teal-haired tactician.

"Well, what ever the case, I have got what I was looking for, now if you will pardon me, I have a mountain of politics to go through."  
"You are pardoned." Both Tharja and Alex said which should have caught their attention, but the Exalt just left with Barlowe close behind before the dark mage gave a reasonable hum. "You are right, that did sound pleasant and he is none the wiser."  
"Excellent, now if you will excuse me, I need to..." Alex paused before lifting up one of the faded candles with a focused look, Tharja catching it as she stood up as well and looked.  
"What's the matter, my love?"  
"There is still usable wick on this candle..." They took a look and sure that some of the candle had melted, some of the wick still remained, giving the impression that it was set up. The holder was set down as Alex checked another to find a similar fate, candle melted with some wick still remaining and untouched by the flames beforehand. "If I am not mistaken, these candles was a gift from Maribelle, correct?"

"Yes, why...?" Alex started to smell before Tharja asked. "Alex?"  
"It's scent... I know it..." He placed it back down and walked over to one of the boxes, running through its contents until he pulled out a book of candle making and opened it with Tharja looming over his shoulder. "It is a mixture of Ylissian scented powder and Valm wax, meant to produce a smell that marks the beginning of something, and if I am not wrong..." He ran a finger through and found it with a slight frown. "...They knew beforehand..."  
Tharja remained silent as the meaning was not lost on her. "That red-haired thief... I am going to make him beg for forgiveness when I'm done with him!" She stopped short as Alex took her hand and brought her down on the seat, holding it close as he planted a kiss on her head, her blush rivalling Cordelia's red hair.  
"Don't mind them, they have no control over us, I will need to speak to Maribelle about it, but for now, this time is between you and me or would you prefer my office over this place."  
"O-Office, please!" Alex nodded as he returned the book and lifted Tharja up, aiding her out to his office to rest for a spell, this much excitement was getting through to her and she needs some quiet time alone, but he was willing, after all, that is how married couples should be...


	8. The Things They Do

Morning sun rose in the sky and Alex stirred, rolling to grip the woman that agreed to be with him, her raven-black hair laced with the scent of strawberries as she told him that she wanted to try some of the hair gel that she had spotted with Anna's wares, a wonderful investment as he took it in with her stirring movement. "My, you are right, this 'conditioner' is divine, not sure if it adds up to the wonderful person."  
"I may have to indulge in your tastes a bit more, love..." Tharja rolled as well, into Alex's arms as they kept close in peace before the sound of knocking caught their attention and the dark mage gave a slight groan. "Ugh... Who would be knocking at this time, it is barely morning..."  
"I'll check it out, stay put, okay?" Alex slung himself out of the bed and headed over, glad to still be in his night wear as he walked into the main foyer and opened the door to Barlowe. "Captain, what are you doing here... so early?"  
"Um... Tharja here by ANY chance?" Alex started to wear an expression of curious question as Barlowe's tone was one of urgency.  
"Captain... What happened?"

Barlowe seemed to pace, but took a breath as he started. "You see, some... residents of Plegia are coming to visit, without any letters or documents that proves that they aren't JUST here for idle interests." Alex huffed as he leaned against the frame and asked again.  
"Captain... What happened?" Barlowe paused before face palming himself and shaking in displeasure.  
"Right, that description is likewise anyone that has a problem with the Shepherds or just brigands." Barlowe cleared his throat before he spoke. "My folks are coming to visit and they wanted to see... both of the Plegian siblings." Alex sighed as he nodded with a clear answer.  
"Thank you, Barlowe, I will deal with it, though you will have to be on standby, just in case." Barlowe saluted as Alex closed the door and sighed as he turned back headed back to his bed before reaching down and shaking Tharja a bit. "Tharja, we have some unexpected guests coming, time to get dressed."  
"...Nooo... ten more minutes..." Alex sighed, as much as Tharja plays the unapproachable individual, she becomes quite playful and a fine aid to those who are willing to look under her darkness and make her mean something to them, even he made her feel special so some time left to her is wise for now... unless there was going to be some trouble later. He got dressed up in his Tactician robes before looking it over here and there before giving another sigh.

"I need to up my wardrobe, I can't just look like this all the time, some work needs to be done beforehand, but first, those folks..." Alex headed out and toward the garrison where he braced himself for anything before he opened the door and was quickly thrown into the wall and a dagger to his neck as the pair looked highly trained, one forgoing the attire of a Sorcerer to be an Assassin while the other was a Sorceress of great strength.  
"Where are our children, Ylissian!?" The man yelled, but Alex was rather calm for a man on the wall with a blade to his throat.  
"You DO realize that you just attacked the Grandmaster, right?" Alex's raised brow was enough as both paled and quickly retreated to the corner to converse as Alex walked in and closed the door as they mumbled to each other in terror.  
"We just attacked the Grandmaster..."  
"We have spoiled our position in such reckless action, we are never going to see our kids...!"

"Step one, sit..." Alex motioned both to sit and they did as Alex continued. "Step two, remove your hoods or anything keeping your face hidden, I speak as myself, not the tactician for both the Shepherds and the Marauders." The hood came off to a man with one eye discolored, but still working with a large patch of burnt flesh over the area while the woman removed her veil and circuit to a mother's face, her dark crimson hair a look to the man's white hair. Alex nodded as he spoke. "We are friends in this room, despite any issues that have happened, so your names and why you are here."  
"I am Opinusa, one of the court sorceresses in Plegia, now a wanderer who is looking for my children."  
"Name's Tyremor, don't ask for my real name... left it behind long ago and I am her husband." Alex nodded as he extended a hand to Tyremor who shook it and the same was done with Opinusa.  
"Very good, we have first names which is good, I am Alex and I am here to see WHAT Barlowe was worried about." Before either could speak, Alex pulled out several sheets of parchment that Barlowe gave him in advance of what had conspired. "Several market stalls overturned, a number of guards in the infirmary from cuts and dark magic blasts, some property damage, and... destroying a statue of the Exalt Chrom?" The parchment laid on the table a he raised a brow again. "I was unaware that the townspeople had made a statue of Chrom."

Both looked tense, fearful indeed as Tyremor cleared his throat to speak, but his fear was still there, despite his older difference. "We were... worried, we learned that the capital was attacked by the joint forces and our... little girl vanished and after the war, our son disappeared as well and, since you and the Ylissians were the last and first to see them... we were just concerned." Alex pointed at both with a serious look and Tyremor caught on as he spoke. "Ours is a mixed family, my girl's mother died when she was just barely starting her dark magic and her son was barely out of the first year, so we... married to keep a family together, though my girl has long since... disliked her step-mother."  
"The girl had... great potential and she is forced to squander it on idle..." Opinusa closed her mouth as she looked at Alex and corrected herself. "I am sorry, I was speaking out of term, she has long wanted to... umm..."  
"Names then, please, it does me no good that you two speak about these two and I have not their names."  
"Tharja and Barlowe..." Alex's quill stopped short before scribing again, Tyremor catching it as Alex smiled to the man's wit. "You... know them!?"  
"Well, one DOES frequent these grounds as tensions are still sour between the Ylissians and the Plegians, another is in my guardianship and is not likely to leave me alone any time soon." Both sighed in relief as the Grandmaster continued. "Barlowe is captain of the Marauders here and is under my observation while Tharja herself left Plegia Castle at the Shepherds' side, her reasons were quite... personal when you come to think about it." Opinusa quickly sprung up and hugged Alex tightly in joy.

"They are alive and they are okay!"  
"Sheesh, darling, let the boy breathe or we will not get anywhere." But the words were lost as Tyremor shook his head, the calmer one of the pair clearly as Alex was released after a while and he relaxed to their relief.  
"So... since you two are wanderers now, what are your plans for..."  
"No no no, I want to see my baby girl!" Opinusa was quite interested, more excited than Alex had expected as he stared glances with Tyr and spoke to Opi.  
"Even if I could do that, you two, your wanton damages to the town are not easily ignored and Plegia sounds to be... bad if they have two highly-skilled individuals walking out, though the Marauders are fairly tasked themselves." Alex sighed as he scribed down some notes and spoke. "You both will undergo one measure of the Marshal's training, not because of trust right now, but to show you both discipline, I can't just let this fly overhead."

"We shall pull through, you can trust in us, Grandmaster...!"

* * *

"I... take it... back, you are..."  
"The worst, no, I am just trying to ensure you are both okay and NOT plotting anything out of the usual." Alex took a seat beside Tyr and spoke as he laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "I have the Marauders go through the same things and the Shepherds are roped in because the Marshal is a man of duty, respect, and loyalty, you don't play by his rules, he drills you harder than before." Tyr righted himself as Opi died in front of Alex and both lifted her into the shade as he continued. "The damages are being fixed as we speak, but for now, you both need to remain in the Marauder garrison for some time, I will need to speak with Chrom for PROPER arrangements."  
"You... are evil, boy..."  
"No, just focused on the task at hand." He didn't force them up as he instead spoke, resting in the shade as well from the moving sun. "You know, just between us... I miss such company..." This caught their attention as Opinusa asked, dressed in training attire, not her sorceress garbs.  
"You mean... like these fine people...?"

"A family..." He turned back to the site as both listened to something that he hadn't even said to Tharja. "Chrom and I are brothers to the end and each one of the shepherds are my allies, my friends, but where my memories of who I am beforehand, what my family looked like... I don't know their faces, not even my mother, the memories are just... gone..." Both looked at each other and rubbed their necks in grief before Alex straightened up and spoke. "Well, it has been excellent, but I have someone I need to..."  
"...Do nothing with, my darling." Alex turned and Tharja approached with quite the smile. "It is nice to see my folks here, but why are you meeting them without me?"  
"Barlowe brought it to my attention and I wanted to bring you with before deciding to let you sleep." Tyr cleared his throat as Tharja joined them in the shade.  
"...Lad... I am not going to like the next words out of either of your mouths... am I?"  
"Sorry, Tyremor, this is a secret that not many actually know about, but I apologize in advance." Alex just smiled as he rested a hand on his belt where his sword scabbard often was. "I have asked your daughter's hand in marriage." With Opinusa, she was overjoyed, but Tyremor looked like he was going to blow a fuse when Alex made the same offer as he did with Chrom. "It is going to happen, but I am willing to spar with you, maybe you could tell me more about the events in Plegia, sir."

"An EXCELLENT idea, MASTER Alex, I will show you what years of experience looks like...!" Alex motioned him to follow as Tharja gave a sigh, Opinusa observing the exchange with a smile.  
"Soooo... any... children?" Tharja's death stare was strong, but Opinusa was not turned away as she just smiled. "He is quite the catch, maybe I could get some info out of him on HOW he..."  
"Shouldn't you be looking for Barlowe right now!?" Tharja groaned as her mother shook her head, but was pulled close as she heard more.  
"I mean no harm, you are a very lovely woman and I would hate for your heart to be broken, sweetie."  
"...Yes, but mother..." Tharja gripped onto the work attire as clashes of blades sounded and Opinusa looked to see Tyremor standing his ground against an able opponent. "...He's different, more than any in Plegia, he has... enchanted my heart and will never let me down." Both mused in the shade as the brawl continued, the swift Assassin against a cunning Grandmaster, the result going to the one who not only fight for sparring, but to gain trust from the newcomers to the garrison here.


	9. Lucina, Princess to Chrom

Alex couldn't remember the last time that he fought so well against a like-wise opponent, but the small ceremony of marriage was postponed for some time as Tyremor was actually reeling from the secret and Alex respected that, just Tharja was going to cling to him for all time, especially since she was talking with her mother... on good terms on some things. Each other struck with power and skill as they soon clashed practice swords before striking one final time and both of the weapons shattered into pieces, leaving both to pant in exhaust before they headed over to an open bench and breathed. "I must say, Sir Tyremor... It has been a decent while since I was pushed a tad over the limit."  
"That's... excellent, Master Alex..." Tyr shook his head as he got some breath back. "But, about Plegia... something has changed in the span of time that the fallen king was slain on the field, something... dark, the government is now in the control of those... cultists."  
"Do you not worship the same as they do?" Tyr shook his head as he looked to be thinking.  
"Far from that, I worship no gods or goddesses, but I did rely on dark magic in part of the Grimeal cult, but their manners... their behavior has shifted so wrong that leaving was the only option, those who depend on those figures appear more like... they are nothing more than puppets." Tyr straightened up and looked at the Grandmaster. "During the search for our family, we came across these 'Risen' monsters and Opi shared with me in terror how they appear so human or not and move or attack like rabid wyverns, without soul or heart."  
Alex nodded as Tharja and Opinusa wandered about while keeping close to the pair. "Indeed, the connection to both Plegia and these Risen is getting too familiar, Risen were summoned at Plegia Castle, but the caster known as Aversa seems to have disappeared following..." Alex sighed as he leaned forward. "I had to bring that up again, this is getting weird..." Tyr nodded as he let Alex breathed and continued. "In any case, I am not crossing out the possibility that Plegia had somehow either created the monsters or learned to control them, I just have not the evidence to make that claim."

"I see..." Tyr hummed before he stood and nodded. "Thank you for talking to us and having a duel with me, I needed that for the longest time, I approve, but if her heart is shattered..." Alex chuckled a bit before he returned the speech.  
"Trust me, I would never do that to her, she already spoke a death threat." Tyr paused before laughing heartily and walking away, laughing still as Opi bowed to Alex and chased after her husband as Tharja soon joined him on the bench.  
"I have never seen Father laugh like that in a long time, what did you say?"  
"I said you would be the first in line if I break your heart." Tharja looked surprised before she wore a smile and nestled close to Alex as he just sat there.  
"That is not too far from the truth, but you are mine and I am yours, there is no reason for us to be apart... except at times."

Alex nodded as he stood up, Tharja sitting for a bit more as he spoke. "Well, I guess we should move along with other matters, now I have got to..."  
"Sir Alex!" One of the guards shouted as Alex turned and listened as the guard spoke. "Have you seen Her Highness!?" Dread filled Alex as Tharja got up as well in shock.  
"What happened to Lady Sumia!?"  
"We don't know, she went out with an escort this morning and hasn't been seen since, His Lordship is currently in the search for her."  
"Thank you, you are dismissed to speak to the others." Alex swiftly turned and spoke as the guard ran off. "Tharja, you must focus through me."

"A-Alex, so abrupt a-and before our own wedding day!" Alex nodded as he gripped Tharja's shoulders and explained.  
"I know, not okay out and about, but if Sumia is missing, we need to find her, especially in her... condition." Tharja nodded quickly and both sat down, Tharja pulling out some tooth nails that Nowi loaned to her and started to channel, Alex breathing as his massive wellspring of power began flowing and it was affected by Tharja's foreseeing, thus allow her to see where Sumia had disappeared to before she breathed and Alex quickly caught her as she started to speak.  
"I know where to go... Southtown, she is bound in Southtown."  
"Alright, ride with me, I seem to have the fastest horse for some crazy reason." Both dashed to the stable and Alex leapt on the horse before Tharja jumped and the Grandmaster caught her before helping her on before Barlowe entered in shock.

"Sir, where are you going!?"  
"Heading for Southtown, we have a queen to rescue." Alex motioned the horse to go and the animal complied as it galloped out, Barlowe shaking his head as he quickly got on his Wyvern and the dragon creature took flight as it followed the pair to Southtown...

* * *

The moment they entered Southtown, Tharja reached out with her power and guided Alex. "She is in a storehouse on the southern edge of the town, her guard are searching for her, some had to retreat due to injures."  
"Great, just our luck for something like this is occur, peace seems more vain than our own records." Tharja would have chuckled, but now was not the time for some laughs as the horse continued itself charge, the towns people quickly shattering in both respect and fear of the Grandmaster before they jumped off and headed for the storehouse as Tharja spoke.  
"Protect me while we've in there, I need range to use my spells and hexes with great success." Alex nodded as he unsheathed his Steel sword and then kicked the door open, the brigards quickly looking up to the threat as Alex started, venom in his voice.  
"If any of you value your lives, you will surrender here and now, else this whole storehouse will be a bloodbath." Most rushed out in fear while the more devoted readied for combat.  
"We an't 'fraid of you!"

"Then consider your gravestones set up." Alex was without mercy as he slashed and bashed through the ranks with little pause, a sense of empty anger filling him that he was leaving most bleeding out and most having a lot more before he confronted their leader, an axe blade to Sumia's neck as her gown and dress was badly messed as the leader spoke.  
"You's think you's won, I still got the queeny right here and I am telling you boy to drop your weapon before I make her bleed anew." The anger eased out as Alex sheathed his blade and smiled as he straightened up.  
"Did you really think I came alone?" Before the thug could respond, a surge of wind blasted the two apart and Alex rushed and caught Sumia before hauling her to the entrance as Tharja quickly followed suit with the brigand trying to chase them down before they got on the horse and rode out.  
"I'll get you for this!" Sadly, that threat would be long forgotten as a Wyvern swooped in and bit hard into the man as its rider spoke.  
"No one threatens my sister, Igdra, when we get to a nice mountain range, you can have the guy, he's useless... unless Sir Alex could have said otherwise." The creature continued to fly as the duo took a short stop and both helped Sumia out, Alex removing the gag as he spoke.

"You okay, Sumia?"  
"I've... been better..." Tharja noticed that her face was slightly glowing red as she quickly asked.  
"Did they do anything to you!?"  
"No... but they may have... spooked me enough..." Alex and Tharja paled as they both looked at each other.  
"Royal Castle...?"

"Royal Castle..." Both helped Sumia back on and hurried to the capital, Sumia arching in pain as they picked up the pace before heading to the castle town, Chrom swiftly meeting them as well and matching their speed.  
"What happened!?"  
"No time, Chrom, she is experiencing some pains right now, we need to get her in now!" Chrom quickly nodded as the gates opened and Sumia was quickly escorted in by waiting personnel with the members joining in the main foyer...

* * *

The clock ticked on as the sounds were painfully to hear, both Alex and Tharja biting their lips as the sounds continued, the Grandmaster actually HAD to stop Chrom from charging in there SEVERAL times before the rest of the Plegia family arrived, Opi the first to speak. "Has the Queen...!"  
"She is in there, but she was going through with the pain early this morning, the brigands must have triggered the timing early with their antics." Without another word, Opinusa headed in and started to join in the operation, Tyr sighing deeply as he rubbed his face in worry.  
"Great, now she is in there, and we know HOW she gets when these things happen..." Tharja nodded as Barlowe sat down and sighed.  
"I am sorry, sirs, my wyvern may have taken the bandit leader for his own."  
"It is alright, Barlowe, we were lucky to have gotten there in time, it just looked like a small ransom situation, none of the brigands were all that prepared, meaning that they ambushed the escort and stole the queen without realizing anything." Alex sighed as Tharja rested against him as well. "From what I had managed to get from the fearful members, they were told that a noble would be roaming Southtown for a bit... problem is..."

Barlowe quickly got the gist as he spoke with shock. "But the Lady Maribelle's visit was within an hour of the Queen's own appearance, there was no reason for those goons to have aimed for the Queen!"  
"That's the problem, they CLAIMED to have captured Maribelle herself when it was actually the Queen and Maribelle's visit was postponed in search of Sumia." Alex mused as he connected the lines. "Bad information, I suspect, Tharja also casted a truth hex and it was the same story, maybe there were more nobles gunning for the ruin of the noble family than I had taken into account." He paused as he turned to Tyr. "Wait, what exactly did you mean when Opinusa entered the room?"  
"Oh... well, that's..." The aged man sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Before she was a dark mage, she practiced her craft as a... cleric, soothing the injured and healing the ill, but her skills were mostly used in... midwife professions." Alex understood as he raised a finger and quieted himself at the fact as Tharja gave a small chuckle.  
"What, are you afraid of my mother now?"  
"Hard to say, Tharja, I really have no clue, so I am just leaving it there..." The four of them turned to Chrom, he looking worse for wear as Fredrick did his best and was FAILING to calm the lord down, Barlowe and Tyr wearing unease on their faces as Alex spoke up. "Chrom, if it helps you out... we still haven't dealt with that... small issue." The air suddenly went cold as Chrom stopped and slowly sat up, an evil glint in his eye as Alex just smiled, Barlowe, Tyr, and Tharja bundling up as they could just FEEL the intent.

"...Get your sword ready."  
"As always, friend." They headed out to the field as the four others watched as Chrom drew a wooden sword while Alex did the same, pacing from each other and stance in salute before posing with the Chrom's usual stance and Alex's attempt at Lon'qu's. Chrom as the first to strike, Alex's block saving him from a shattering blow before he countered the strike, but Chrom's strength and resolve was not at the end as the Plegian dashed out and Tharja nearly shouted, uncharacteristic of her to do.  
"We have to stop them, they are going to kill each other!" Tharja attempted to ready a hex, but Tyr stopped her short as Barlowe stole her spell book. "Please, we have to stop them before this gets..."  
"I know, but look at them..." The older man said as they looked again, Chrom was wearing a smile as the battle dragged out with Alex returning the smile. "I have never seen such devotion and conviction in this type of fighting, they are fighting to ease their souls and minds, this is not over some random issue, they are doing this to mean something to the other." Tharja didn't want to admit it, but it was true, the look in Alex's eye... he was releasing some tension from his systems, he was also breaking Chrom open to free him of his doubt, leaving her to bite her thumb in worry, feeling completely exposed and vulnerable in the action as the shattering of the practice weapons didn't slow the two down, proceeding to grab another practice blade each before they clashed once more, the crowd that gathered in both awe and amaze as the Exalt and Grandmaster battled it out before the weapons, once more, shattered and leaving them panting as Chrom straightened up and spoke.  
"So... tie...?" Alex glanced at Chrom before taking the outstretched hand and helping Alex back to his feet, the crowd cheering as Alex returned the words.

"The term is a draw, but yes, calling it a 'tie' for now." They shook before Chrom headed back into the castle, Alex dropping his practice hilt as he made his way over to Tharja's family before Barlowe and Tyr patted him on the back and he closed in on Tharja and delivering a hug to her, she falling deep into it as he spoke. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."  
"...No, you were amazing..." Tharja smiled as they both released and the four of them headed into the castle and waited, Chrom clearly going on ahead as the sounds died down some as the tension was lessened to they resting for the time being, the hour coming to the new generation as time and fate still held some form of future for them to endure...

* * *

It was perfect as Alex smiled to his brother as he held his firstborn daughter, the look of glee glowing on him as the Queen herself smiled as well as the Exalt kept close, a scene that filled his soul with joy for his friend, but also... sorrow as his smile faded away and he stepped out, was it feeling that he was being left out of the loop to be exact or was the future coming and taking time away from him...?  
He shook his head in rejection, this was meant to be, Chrom has a happy ending for now and all he can o is support Chrom as best as he can as he strolled over and lifted Tharja up from the seat, putting her book in her grip to hold on to as he made his way to his chambers, placing her in the bed as the hours had faded to the nightly air, he sighing as he closed his bedroom door and took a seat in the main foyer before he lifted up his recent documents, scribing into them and reading them over before stopping short, his eyes narrowing at the wording being said.  
'YLISSE TACTICIAN SUSPECTED OF OVERTAKING EXALT, SOLDIERS DEPATCHED TO APPREHEND VILLIAN.' He didn't do such a thing as he checked it over many times before there was a knocking on the door, he standing up without a word before he spoke through the door. "Who is there?"  
"Tactician Alex... You have been accused of conspiring against the Exalt, don't make this harder than it needs to be, sir, there is a large amount of proof against you." Alex wanted to reject the claims, but he glanced back to the bedroom before he continued.  
"I give up willingly, if I am mistreated against the code for inmates and convicts, you will know full well what you have unleashed, not by my hand, but by another's hand." The door opened and Alex walked out to the entourage of guards that stood silent, their charge given at someone else's command as he spoke, not as a prisoner, but as the tactician that guided them. "If this only involves me, then let us go, if anyone is involved, then understand that the strongest bars and armors will save any of you for what is to come..." The guards parted to two Generals and Alex walked between them before the formed back up and lead him to his place of dwelling as the accused...


	10. The Full Reveal

Alex was stripped from his rank and position as he rested in the cell, far from the capital of Ylisstol, as he breathed, not the turn of events as he expected, but he felt that the mystery of the sudden insurgents could be answered if he was patient to the treatment, the men that he was transferred to being more brutal and dangerous than the standard foes, but he did not bend as he breathed, hearing the voices as they come and go. "He refuses to bend to our power, he remains quiet, though he looks quite dead right now, sir."  
"That will suffice, without him, we will have no need to worry about those monstrous Plegians OR the Exalt coming down on his 'former' ally, we have the time in the world to find the weakness to this novice and exploit it for our own benefit, those mongrels will never know what hit them." Alex's ears didn't need to move as he recognized the voice, it was Council Member Kimean, his word was quite in the negatives and against all of the acts that Ylisse was going through, he recalled that the same man was actually part of Emm's own addresses, but his words were often silenced and guidance was taken from the more-willing and peaceful members, the puzzle started to make sense, he was hunger for war, eager to spill blood, regardless of whose, and still had the interests of Emm's, Chrom's, and Lissa's father in mind. "If he stirs, break him some more, we don't want a LIVE being to report us."  
"Right, sir." The foot steps faded away as a Soldier stepped into the room and grinned. "Just you and me, tactician, you and your worthless interests, soon, Ylisse will stand once more as a force that will not be conquered!" Alex remained silent as the door swung open, the Soldier stepping in with two fighters guarding the door as the man took a hot iron from a barrel of coals and spoke. "Now, this will get you standing once more, if your legs can withstand this." He swung a wooden club and Alex felt the impact slam into his knees and the Fighters winced from each hit before the Soldier snarled. "Now for the main course..." The iron was raised before it was aimed for the bare arm. "Now, it is time to truly break you."  
"Bad idea, moron." Alex's sudden words surprised the Soldier, giving him the opening he required as the iron was struck out of the man's hands before it was grabbed and thrusted into the man's knee, his cry nearly getting the Fighters to action when he spoke again. "Remain where you are, you are not required to endure my anger as well." They nodded as they returned to their position as the man shouted at them before Alex spoke. "Now, where are the documents that Kimean has stored?"  
"You will never break our power, we will free Ylisse from your mad delusions, boy, we can't stop us!" What the man was not expecting was Alex's hand raised next to the neck before it burst into flames, his eyes dropping to fear as Alex spoke, confident filling his words, despite the five days of treatment.

"You want to repeat that sentence to me, I couldn't quite catch that under the words of IDLE threats, sir." The fearful look between Alex's null face and the growing flames was getting the Soldier in a panicked state before Alex, with his one hand free from the iron now in the barrel of water, hurled the man out of the cell and the tactician walked toward him as he continued. "I never got into the tone of torturing someone for information for that is a low I never was willing to cross, but if it must come to it..." The flames grew evermore to the Fighters' worry as well as it was starting to rival Arcfire size. "Where are the documents that Kimean are storing for his own desires or must we be more physical in our talks?"  
"He stores them among his private study, the door is iron and built to withstand a battering ram, you won't able to get in."  
"Let me worry about that." The flames suddenly changed to electricity before Alex slammed the orb into the soldier's head, knocking him out as he stood up and approached the door way, the Fighters not moving once bit as he spoke. "You two, follow me, it is not a place of command, it is one of morals."  
"But, sir..." The Fighter cleared his throat as he started. "...Is it not better that we prime ourselves for war?" In a blink of a eye, Alex suddenly appeared inches from the Fighter's face, the other fearful as Alex spoke.  
"Whose legacy is intended to be preserved, one of a warlord, an exalt who left his people's fates to bloodshed and carnage or one of a saint, a exalt who healed the people and refused to drag them into endeavors that could worsen themselves, who do you follow, hmm?" This left the Fighter in confusion of who to follow as Alex backed up. "Chrom could have harmed every single one of the Plegian people, he could have occupied them for his own anger, but he instead held to Emmeryn's beliefs, we are not here to destroy hundreds for our greed, we are to protect the people that look to us for guidance, we are not murderers and traitors to refuse the aid of more and more people and their skills, if you stand silent, it is no better than killing the person standing before you yourself, trust me, I have faced such a crisis." Before they could reply, Alex spirited down the passage, he not needing his gear on him right then as his presence was like a phantom, a ghost that the men and women feared as he soon found the chamber and focused his magic into the lock, busting it from the inside out and opening the door to the study before he started to search, grinning as he pulled out a full file of crimes, details, and journals that he found the name of the ringleader of the Themis Crisis.

"Sir!" Alex looked up to the gathered forces, some ready to attack, but the Fighter spoke up. "I apologize, but I cannot let you leave this place!"  
"I understand, but first, all of you, please do read these right now." Alex offered the documents to the people and they read it over to see that there were too many details and hazy schemes that their belief suddenly started to drop, the news and papers spread like wildfire before the papers all came back to Alex as he spoke. "Now, to stop me is following orders, but what of your beliefs and your faith, would your conscience allow such a figure make such a scheme and use all he wants to get his way, to sacrifice your lives for someone who just wants war throughout?" Murmurs filled the room as Alex just watched, listening as the murmurs started to rise to shouts and yells as the Fighter turned to Alex, a fire in his eyes.  
"Where will we go, sir?"  
"We first break this fool's agenda by providing this information to the Duke of Themis, we will use it to get close and, when he makes a move, we will snap his legs from right under him, his very foundation down to the ground." The shouts filled the passage as Alex regained his attire, but decided to use another method as it would be helpful that someone 'unknown' was to provide the evidence instead of the 'disgraced' Grandmaster...

* * *

"Tharja, I'm sure that there must be a excellent reason for this..." Barlowe said as they were sitting in the manor courtyard, Alex's whereabouts unknown to everyone, even Tharja to her surprise, and in the following days, some noble had made claims that Alex had dismissed the Marauders and proceeded in some form of treason against Chrom, disgracing himself in the eyes of the Ylissian people, but that was out of the question, Chrom was trying as well to find out what even happened, but Tharja knew that something was wrong, just she couldn't get close enough to find out as the Shepherds were scattered across the Halidom to ease the unrest, Nowi going with Ricken to deal the northern section and Tharja couldn't get to her as the guard count had increased, making it impossible as Opi spoke next, folding her arms in peering.  
"It still doesn't make sense, all the Plegian members are being confined within this manor, whoever is behind this deception is going the extra length to ensure that we are not able to aid the search and unrest." Tharja toned them out as she walked to the back of the crowd and hid in a dark alcove before lifting her hand, her birthstone gazing back at her as she clasped it in both hands as tears... started to flood out.  
"Alex... Where are you...?" This pain and ache was getting to her and she had no cure to remedy it as she slowly slid down the wall, curling up as sound and noise soon disappeared to the darkness that enveloped everything. "What has happened... why are you not here right now...?"  
"Got in the midst of something dark and may need time to get out of it properly." Tharja slowly looked up to a ghostly image of Alex standing over her, his smile lighting her day up as he folded his arms. "As much as I want to return swiftly, to ease your heart, I have to deal with the rebel element right now."  
"But... where are you and what is happening!?"

"A rotten core that, if left unchecked, could influence too much and lead us all down a dark path, the ears of the Council would bend to his unless the truth is revealed." Alex reached into his cloak and procured a sheet of parchment and handed it to Tharja, her eyes looking it over to see that the names... were involved with the Themis Crisis and had details on HOW to deal with them, should they fail. The parchment disappeared to Tharja's surprise as Alex then hugged her, his ethereal body feeling so real. "I just need time to get things together, for now, play by your rules, not their rules right now." He disappeared and she stirred awake as she looked at her hand and grinned.  
"By MY rules, you say?" She chuckled softly as she stood up and strode back to the front, her eyes possessing a level of fury that the members quickly backed up as Tharja hissed to the guards. "Who exactly ordered you lot to be guarding us like this!?"  
"T-The Exalt, m-ma'am."  
"Oh, so is he even aware that we are being detained, our division dismissed by the words of someone who has a spite against us, do you even know who I am in the first place!?" The guards physically stepped back from the petite woman whose anger seemed to be burning into their skin. "I request an audience with the Exalt as quickly as you can, I want the FULL facts before I am forced to more... dangerous methods of information gathering." Some of the guards actually tripped up as they headed inside to get Chrom, Tharja's little show also bringing out a point, if the Exalt himself was aware, then what exactly would happen if he found the true face of this rabble, daring to make such actions against the Ylissean people, against the Exalt himself...

* * *

Alex smiled as he entered the Council room in the disguise of a mere servant, even using Maribelle's teachings to keep the façade up as he listened and selected his moment, moving and navigating through the crowd of nobles and royals as he looked for the Duke while still serving and greeting those willing to speak, none even realizing who they were talking to, not that Alex needed such when he zoomed onto the terrace and bowed. "Duke of Themis, sir."  
"Yes, how can I help you?"  
"Oh, I am just serving refreshments and I wish to inquire if you have need of such, sir."  
"...Sadly, I have lost my thirst for such fine drink, I apologize."  
"No trouble, sir." Alex pulled out the sheets readied and delivered them to the Duke. "Also, it seems like someone wants you to have these, sir, I will not pry as to what they say." Alex bowed once more and departed as the Duke took a look and started to read, Alex smiling as he blend back into the party, it was a time bomb now and he had just lit the fuse...

* * *

The room was in uproar as the Duke of Themis spoke, standing up as he began. "Thank you all for joining me as I make a bold statement." The room quieted as even Chrom leaned forward to hear Maribelle's father. "Now, as all of you understand, my house and home has been threatened many times, but this is the first time that a true culprit came out to attack the interests and beliefs of the Ylissean people, yes, the recent rebel actions have also been directed by the same villain, using a lesser noble to distract us all while the real face works to undo His Lordship's strength."  
"These are very bold claims indeed, Themis, but what proof can you provide that can prove what you say is true?"  
"These documents..." A round of surprised filled the room as Chrom listened and watched. "These documents possess forgery of Master Alex's signature to dismiss the Marauders, cause crimes that would remove his rank and position, but also destroy the province of Themis to open up a position for a more trusting advisor."  
"But who would be doing this to go this far?" Before the Duke could say, Chrom hit the nail dead on.  
"Kimean, from what the Duke has to say, you have been wholly lying to the full body and willingly creating such rumors to spread and cause our people to bend to a warlike path again."

"B-But sir!"  
"But nothing!" Chrom's shout filled the room and the members quieted as Chrom's eyes were filled with rage and for good reason. "I haven't seen the Grandmaster for five days and rumors that such behavior being reported has also flowed into this room, DISPROVEN by members of the Shepherds, so you will tell all in this room that you are either being misinformed or you are willingly trying to shatter Ylisse."  
"But sir, I am being truthful, sir, the former tactician attacked me on my way here five days ago, he is nothing that he made any of you believe!"  
"Yet that doesn't excuse your own behavior as cases of blackmail, oppression, and falsifying knowledge has also been exposed to this room." A new voice spoke as a cloaked figure moved from behind a pillar near the Duke, all surprised before another spoke up.  
"Your own men and people are based on such behaviors as well as they follow orders that they personally believed was correct, they never question those of any false tales... until now." A second figure stepped out near Kimean, hands hidden like the first as a third one appeared from near the entrance.

"They have been informed, their lives have been placed so low on your list as you strive for control, to whisper your own address for full control, you don't quite expect one piece that was always planning ahead on the other hand, the Grandmaster, his word had become both law and truth, yet that asks the question..." The figures seemed to fade into the shadows before any of the guards could grab them, appearing in different places like ghosts.  
"Why would the Grandmaster willing submit himself to you as a prisoner?" The Council's eyes all turned to the now-disgruntled member as he started to snarl. "Because, in your pride, you had unlocked your own downfall." He charged after the disappearing phantoms, chasing them until they arrived to a dead-end and the figures turned to the maddened member.  
"I am the voice of the Exalt, I will not be lectured by ignorant bastards that DARES question my power!" He lashed out with a sword and cleaved through all of the heads as both head and body faded like actual ghosts, he glancing about as he shouted. "SHOW YOURSELVES, COWARDS!"  
"Checkmate." He whipped about to see a massive orb of electricity slam into him, smashing him against the wall as the servant straightened out his attire, his gloves smoking as he gave a small smile. "Kimean, you should have been better knowing, but in your own arrogance, you left such an apparent opening in your base that I merely exploited it."

"Damn Tactician..." Kimean glared as Alex came closer in his speech.  
"Funny, you didn't think me much, yet the Exalt family has found my services more valued than anyone was expecting, this says much, but I am just the Tactician, I never sought your position, nor your power, you exposed yourself to the fire and it scorched you too deeply that your own sin will never come off." He turned back and smiled as the crowd came toward him and Chrom smiled as well before he called out.  
"Alex!" The Grandmaster didn't need any more warning as he dodged out of a slash and sidestep the slash down before he kicked the blade upward and caught it, plunging it into the right side of the fallen member as he stumbled back in his attempted talk.  
"You all see, he attacked me!"  
"Funny, I saw a man fend for himself in self-defense while you tried to kill him." Kimean attempted to escape before he could make it too far before he was sniped from the wall, Alex gesturing to the archer as she returned the salute before he turned to Chrom as the Exalt rushed over and pulled Alex into a hug. "I am so glad that you are okay."

"Believe me, I have faced far worse, the reality of war hurts a lot more than their treatment of me." Alex rolled a shoulder and everyone heard the pop as Alex chuckled. "Well, I guess that I should have thought about rest first before coming back."  
"I'll get you back to your room." Just two friends, reunited through a series of events and the rebellion suddenly broke apart with the death of their leader and the truth of his efforts coming to their ears as Ylisse managed to stave off a civil war, just as quickly as it started...

* * *

Alex didn't quite care that he was bound to bed rest for a time, he had, in fact, did something utterly mad and got back with injures and wounds, but the rebuilding was well underway as all of Ylisse learned the truth, the reason behind it, and why they were forced into the circumstances. The Marauders were no different as they learned the same, at first fearful at what could have happened in the end, but now relieved that their commander had not only saved them, but took it upon himself to apologize to each and every one of the members for his lack of action within the days. Barlowe seated close by as he read a book based on sword techniques and smiled to it before he turned his head to Alex. "I am glad that you are okay now."  
"As am I, but with that reckless action, I might have gotten on the bad side of Chrom and Tharja though, they are not going to let me live it down." The Mercenary nodded as he closed the book and stood up.  
"Well, before a sovereign, he was your company leader and he has grown to care for you as well, but you only have started to be a more integer part of his life and home within the days, while Tharja is... well, she's a firebrand to those who she truly cared for, so I wouldn't be too grieved if you are held up by her." Both laughed a bit before Alex winced when his rib started to act up and Barlowe nodded. "Well, I will keep things under control, the troops will understand." Alex rolled his eyes as Barlowe left and the quiet settled in as Alex pulled himself under and he breathed as his eyes closed, his slumber coming quickly as he was left alone for the time being, no Tharja yet to hog all of him, no Chrom to stack him with hundreds of papers, and no visions of danger that will crippled his heart to the end, he was well surrounded by loved friends and family...


End file.
